Darkness on Umbara: From Krells Padawan
by TripleThreat123
Summary: Viao Elantoi now Krells padawan, and she is with him on Umbara. She meets up with an old friend. Fives/OC. If you dont remember Viao, Read my Living Two Lives ... Rated T for the Violence that comes with Clone wars. I DON T OWN ANYTHING! I PROMISE! Except OCs and my imagination:
1. Darkness on Umbara Part 1

"Masters Krell and Tinn will be supporting my group in the south, while Anakin`s Battalion comes in from the north and takes out enemy reinforcements." Obi-wan Kenobi pointed to the position on the holo map. "It is imperative we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible," he looked up, determination in his eyes. "And hold it."

Anakin stepped forward. "Our biggest problem is going to be the locals. The umbarans have aligned themselves with the separatists, and are heavily armed." He turned to a Clone trooper standing beside him. "ARC Trooper Fives will be assisting my unit on a special assignment."

"Ready to do my part, General Skywalker." The Advanced Recon Trooper readied his blaster.

"Nice to have you on bored," Clone Captain Rex said.

"Just like old times, Rex." Five grinned under his helmet.

Obi-wan continued. "Remember, Anakin, Cody and I will be 12 clicks to the south. We`re counting on you to take out those local fighters or, I`m afraid, the capital will never surrender."

Anakin sighed and turned to his former master. "Does my Battalion have to do _everything?_" He gave a cocky smile.

Obi-wan returned the smile. "You always seem to volunteer," He turned and started to walk away with Cody.

Anakin nodded towards Rex and Fives, and everyone got onto a Gunship.

Rex motioned his troopers. "Allright. Let`s go!"

Once boarded, the Republic gunships set off towards the Shadow Planet of Umbara. As they flew downwards, they met up with Umbaran lasers. Green lasers tried to shoot down the Republic supporters.

Anakin`s ship made it through the fire. One clone, Hardcase, glanced at the general. They exchanged nods. The gunship doors opened, and Anakin tilted his head out to get a better look.

Rex looked at Anakin. "There`s a lot of surface fire."

Hardcase snorted. With upmost confidence, he said, "They ain`t got nothing we can`t handle, sir." That was the point the gunship besides them went up in flames. Everyone grimaced.

Rex turned to a clone, who was hanging onto a handle with both of his strong hands. "Hanging` in there, Tup?"

"So far, so good, Captain." He responded.

Over Anakin`s comlink, the Gunship pilot said "Sir, I turned the lights out. But the night vision sensors are having a tough time in this chop. I hope we don't over shoot the landing sight."

Anakin spoke back. "Just get us as close as you can."

Hardcase commented enthustaicly, "Time to Lock and Load!" he raised his Z6 Rotary cannon in the air. One of the camouflaged scouts climbed on to his AT-RT.

The back hatch of the ships opened and all the AT-RTs jumped off. The scouts advanced forwards and saw the Umbarans. They were shouting in a foreign language. One of the Clone scouts twisted around towards the rest of his scouts. "After `em, boys!" They all cheered and the AT-RTs ran through the dark battlefield.

The umbaran cannons all shot some type of energy that looked like a bunch of gathered up lightning. As the AT-RTs shot down the cannons, the Republic gunships lowed closer to the ground so they could drop off the troopers.

"Go, go, go!" a clone cried out, moments before returning fire.

"Take `em all out!" Fives shouted.

The Umbarans retreated, but took some time to turn back around and fire off at the Republic.

Anakin raced forward with Rex, deflecting the Umbaran`s shots. "There's a ridge, 23 degrees north-northwest." Rex shouted over the noise of the fire.

Anakin knocked another bolt back towards enemy lines. "Good. We can use it as a staging area."

Fives ran up behind them. "That`s it, drive them on a run!" Rex twisted around to Fives.

"Get moving! Take the ridge; the other battalions are counting on us!"

Anakin looked uphill. "Oh, Force." There were at least a good twenty of Umbaran Cannons

"I can't even _see_ the enemy!" Tup shouted.

Jesse blasted away. "That`s why they`re called the shadow people, Tup."

"Everyone, take cover!" Rex shouted as an explosion went off not too far from him.

"Whoa!" Hardcase tripped over something.

Jesse reached out and steadied his brother. "It`s okay, Hardcase. It`s just a vine,"

"Yeah. I`ve got everything under control."

But, a not a moment later, the vine grabbed Hardcase and lifted him straight up in the air.

Hardcase let out a shriek and used a free hand to blast aimlessly. The thing quickly dropped Hardcase, but had more clones to feast on.

"Ugh, that`s not right!" He unleashed his fire upon the Vixus.

The Vixus soon had Fives in his grip. Reaching onto his belt, he yanked out a thermal detonator. He then chunked it at the Vixus` tongue. Once swallowed, the detonator blew up, sending Fives and a few troops to the ground.

"Nice work, Fives." Hardcase complemented the ARC trooper.

"Hardcase, right?" Fives asked.

"Yeah." He turned. "That`s what they call me."

Soon, in the ridge, all the clones were waiting with their blasters at the ready.

Anakin looked through his electro binoculars.

Rex walked over, his helmet off, revealing his strong features identical to his brothers. "General Kenobi`s battalion?" he asked.

"They`re pushing towards the capitol." He lowered the binoculars. "We`ll need to move out as soon as the men are ready."

A clone raced towards Anakin. "All platoons have reported in, general."

Anakin nodded. "Good. Get some rest, Dogma."

"Thank you sir, but I`m fine." Dogma stood at attention.

Rex walked over towards the eager clone trooper. "The general gave an order, Dogma. Follow it."

"Of course, sir." The tattooed clone walked off.

"He`s wound tight, but, um, he`s loyal." Rex looked back at the battlefield.

Anakin chuckled. "He kinda reminds me of you."

"Maybe. Back in the days."

Every one of the clones sat down to rest, thinking they were safe. But, in the back, a few umbarans had an advantage. One of them set down a little scorpion. The little creature quickly found its first victim, a clone with his helmet off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the clone felt electric jolts ripping through his body.

"What is this?" Tup grabbed his blaster and shot at it. Other clones followed his lead.

The hiding umbarans saw this as an advantage, and started ambushing the Republic troops.

"Ambush!" One scout jumped on his AT-RT. "They`re behind us!" He was quickly shot down.

As they exchanged fire, the electric scorpion brought down more troopers.

"The enemy circled behind us." Fives grabbed his helmet. "Everybody! We must defend our backs!"

Anakin cut the scorpion in half. Rex ducked a blaster shot. "I called in an air strike on the enemy's position."

"Hope they`re not too busy helping Obi- wan!" Anakin glanced at his second-in-command.

"There`s an opening to our south, I recommend we move our platoons out of the ridge, in case the air strike overshoots." Rex suggested.

"Good thinking, Rex." Anakin shouted to his troops. "Everyone! Move out! Now!" The clones grabbed their helmets and ran out of the ridge.

Once evacuated, Rex gave Anakin an update. "All clear, sir."

"Stay covered! We have to hold this position."

Hardcase looked up at the sky. "Are ya sure those bombers are coming?"

Fives held his blaster at the ready. Everyone looked up at the sound of bombers.

"Good Oddball. Always on time." Jesse commented.

The Umbaran Army went up in flames. Anakin whistled. "Glad we got off the ridge."

"Boy." Rex said.

Hardcase laughed. "That`ll teach `em."

_**Not much later…**_

A gunship landed and opened its doors, revealing a male basilisk and a smaller, more delicate figure.

The figures stepped off the ship. "General Krell is here?" Dogma asked.

Fives glanced at him. "Something big must be going on here." He looked back at the girl with him. "I know her." He realized who she was. "Oh, wow. She hasn`t changed a bit."

"Who?" Hardcase walked over.

"Master Krell." Anakin nodded in respect. "Thanks for the air support."

"Indeed, General Skywalker." He nodded back. "The locals are proving more resourceful then we anticipated."

Anakin sensed something. "But, that`s not the reason for your visit."

"No. The council has ordered you back to Coursaunt, effective immediately."

"What?" a rather shocked Anakin said. "Why?"

"I`m afraid the request was made by the Supreme Chancellor. The council obliged. That is all they would tell me," Krell responded.

"Well, I can't just leave my men –." Anakin started.

"My padawan and I shall be taking over." He gestured towards the young girl.

Rex calmed down Anakin. "Don`t worry about a thing, sir. We`ll have the city under Republic control by the time you`re back."

Anakin thought for a moment. "Master Krell, this is Rex." He gestured at his friend. "My first in command. You won`t find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere."

"Good to hear that." Krell turned towards the girl. "I`m sure you know my Padawan, Viao Elantoi."

Viao bowed.

"I wish you well, Skywalker." Krell placed one of his four arms on Anakin`s shoulder.

Rather reluctantly, Anakin walked onto the gunship. He looked back at his men. _I hope they do fine. But they have Krell and Viao, so they`ll do fine._ He thought.

Rex walked behind Krell and Viao. "Your reputation precedes you and your padawan, sir. It is an honor to be serving you."

"As, well as you, Captain," Viao kept her face emotionless. "Ahsoka told me a lot about you and your men."

"I find it interesting, Captain," Krell spoke and Viao stopped abruptly. "That you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone."

Rex, almost shocked, looked up at Krell.

"Stand at attention when I address you. Your flattery is duley noted, but shall not be awarded." He glared at Viao, who quietly apologized. "There`s a reason my command is effective, and it`s because I do things by the book." He walked past Fives. "And that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all."

Viao started after him. "Master, I-"

Fives did his best not to make an outburst. _Master? Viao is __**his**__ padawan?_

"You stay here, Padawan. Make sure everything is in order."

"Yes, sir." She turned to the clones. "You heard him. Let`s go!"

Fives and Rex exchanged glances. Rex sighed, which meant _I don`t know._

Fives walked over to Krell`s Padawan. "Viao."

She looked up. "Yes, trooper?" her golden eyes then smiled. "Fives. You`ve changed. I mean, you`ve grown." She grinned. "ARC Trooper? I was right. ARC trooper Fives." She turned to face him. "Or have you changed it?"

"No, Viao, I kept the name." He grinned at his childhood crush. "I liked it."

She grinned. "Well, we can move out now. Come on," she walked off. "I`d like to hear what has been going on."

_**Hey! It's me, Triplethreat2! How`d ya like that? If you don`t know who Viao is, Read my LIVING TWO LIVES. **_

_**I love hearing from you. PM or R and R! Tell your friends about this if you liked it! More to come!**_


	2. Darkness on Umbara Part 2

_**Viao`s POV**_

"Quicken that pace, battalion!" Master Krell yelled back to the clones of the 501st. "This isn`t some training course on Kamino!"

Fives turned to Viao and Rex. "The general has a way with words,"

"He`s just trying to keep us on schedule." Rex intervened.

"By raising everyone`s ire," Fives snorted. I sighed.

"He told me he`d prefer to be ahead." I picked up her pace a little.

"Either way," Rex said. "He`s in charge, and we`ve got a job to do."

I turned backwards to face the Captain and the ARC Trooper. "Just treat him with respect, and we`ll get along fine."

Fives sighed, almost in protest. Then he grabbed Rex. "Wait." He pointed up at the sky. "Do you see that?"

In the sky, some bird things flew down from the sky. Their eyes and underbellies glew an eerie green. "Does everything here glow?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The birds chirped. "Yeah." Rex turned to his men. "Ready your weapons,"

All the clones yanked out their blasters and started firing away at them. But the creatures dodged every shot. I glanced up at one.

"Fives," an idea had developed in my head. "Give me a boost." Fives, puzzled, no doubt, kneeled down and laced his fingers together. I backed up a little. "When I give the signal, throw me up. Got it?" He nodded. "Great."

I raced forward, landing in his hands. "Now." I signaled the second my foot was in his hand. I felt myself fly into the air, with a little help from the force.

I jumped onto one of the things that had a scout in its grasp. I pulled out both my yellow laserwhips and lashed the laser parts together. The bird-creature bucked. "Hey!" I almost fell off. My whips fell to the ground. "Aw, force." I scaled down to where the clone was. "I`m going to drop you down. You`ll freefall for a while, but I`ll catch you." I wrestled him from the creature. The clone screamed as I dropped him.

Hanging on with my feet, I hung upside down and caught the clone with the force. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Master Krell run forward and leap through the air. He grabbed another bird, making it drop a clone. Krell didn't take any attention to the clone, and steered the bird to the ground. He yanked out both of his double bladed lightsabers and stabbed it. The one I was flying on was headed towards him, and he cut mine in half. I tumbled off and landed on my front. I felt my ribs crack.

Krell put his lightsabers up, and yanked me up. I hacked up some blood.

"Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?" Krell stomped on the bird. He looked specifically at Rex. "Didn't think so. Now keep moving, and we need a medic for her." He pointed at me.

A medic walked over with a bacta pad. "Lie down. Or sit, whatever`s easier for you, sir." I leaned against a tree. Once he placed the bandage on my ribcage, he helped me up.

Fives pulled out an unloaded rifle. "Here, use this to lean on." I took it from him, grimacing from the pain. "Oh!" he said when I looked at him like something was wrong. Fives took my laserwhips from his belt. He started to give them to me, then drew back, worried.

"What`s wrong?" I asked. Then playfully, I smiled. "Don`t like my whips?" I took them from him and did my best to catch up with Krell.

"Very well work, padawan." Krell glanced at me. "But, if you hadn't caught that clone you wouldn't have cracked ribs," I started to protest that he would've gotten hurt worse, but he stopped me. "He would live."

We walked on for hours.


	3. Darkness on Umbara, Part 3

_**Hey, Triplethreat2 here. Let me explain: I`m 2. My sisters are 1 {the eldest} and 3 {Youngest, my twin.} I just wanted to clear that, thanks.**_

I did my best to not pause and rub the developing blisters on my feet. _At least we haven't encountered Aurra Sing or being chucked into outer space. _I heard some of the men tell Rex that rest was needed, and that the rest of the men were worn down. Clones need rest, too.

"General Krell, the top of this ridge should make a good place for the men to make camp," Rex pointed out the location.

I had to admit, after walking the same pace for twelve full hours I was very tired. I was more than happy to agree with Rex, but my master (Whom I am pretty scared of, by the way.) had other plans.

"The men don`t need rest, they need the resolve to complete the task at hand." He said as if that finished the conversation.

Rex, on the other hand, hadn`t heard the last of this. "But, sir-"

"CT-7567, are you reading me?" Krell interrupted.

Rex, no doubt puzzled, like I was, coughed uncomfortably. "I- excuse me, sir?"

"I asked a question, CT-7567. Do you understand the need to obey my strategy?" He snapped sharply.

"Sir," Rex responded faster than I could. "The terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, we`re making good time." Rex paused before nervously adding, "The men just need a little break."

"Captain," my Master whirled around to Rex. "Do I need to remind you this battalion`s desperate mission in conquering this planet? Look back." He pointed to me and the rest of the troops. "See those platoons? See my Padawan? Their mission is to take this city, and take it swiftly. That is why my padawan is here, you never seem to get your goals quickly enough. Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford. We are the key to this invasion. The other platoons are counting on our support." Krell was now talking to all of us, not just Rex. "IF WE FAIL, EVERYONE FAILS! DO YOU UNDER STAND THIS?! DO ALL OF YOU UNDERSTAND THIS?" He glared at the troops, not waiting for an answer. "NOW MOVE ON!"

I sensed this was a good time to stay off Master`s sensor so I wouldn`t step on a pressure point. I fell step in step with Fives. We were both silent for several moments. "So, Fives," I broke the silence. "Did Echo become an ARC, too? I know he was a bit different than the others…" I suddenly stopped. "Oh, I`m sorry. He`s…" I searched for a word in my mental dictionary, but couldn't find one. "Not here anymore?" I finished lamely.

"Oh, he did make it. We were promoted at the same time, actually." He shook his head. "Look, it`s sort of touchy, no offense meant there, Viao."

"Oh."

I really hated awkward moments of silence.

"Can I ask about the others?" I hesitantly added.

"Them, too." Fives avoided looking at me.

I really, _really_, hated awkward moments of silence.


	4. Darkness on Umbara, Part 4

The glowing blue road was in view. (That answers my question, everything glows.) I was standing besides my Master, who was giving me a lesson. With REAL lightsabers and laserwhips. One false move, one of us were goners. I was kind of worried, but not much.

"OOPH!" I fell over, hard on my now injured arm.

"Focous, padawan!" Krell put his saber up.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled, getting up. That bacta had worked on my cracked ribs.

Rex walked over, helmet off. "Sir, we`re ready to bring our platoons in for a strike on the city`s defenses."

Krell looked at the Captain. "There won`t be any need, Captain." Krell folded all four hands behind his back.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Rex and I asked at the same time.

"We`re to execute a forward assault along the main route to the city." Krell walked past us. Rex and I looked at one another, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing: _He`s got to be crazy._

"Sir, General Skywalker`s plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks," Rex followed my Master. What could I do? I followed.

"Master, if we strike on the main route, they`re likely to engage us in a full scale assault." I agreed with Rex, who seemed to be relieved that I was on his side.

"Change of plans." Krell crossed two of his arms. "I`m in command, now."

Rex argued. "With all due respect, general, we don't know what we`re up against. It might be wiser to think first-"

"Are you questioning my order!?" Krell pulled out a hologram. "This battalion will take the main road to the capitol. You will NOT stop, nor will you turn back, no matter the resistance you meet." Krell turned off his hologram. "We will attack with all our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men. That is my order, and you will follow it explicitly! Do I make myself clear, CT-7567?"

Rex lowered his head. "Yes, general." He sounded like he just signed his death treaty.

"NOW, ENGAGE!" Krell glared as Rex saluted and walked away. He turned to me. "Stay here, my Padawan."

I opened my mouth to argue, but quickly shut my mouth.

I anxiously waited for the attack to finish. _It`s too quiet out there, _I thought.

It wasn't long before I saw a brightly colored explosion go off. _Not Fives please not Fives… _I prayed quietly.

I looked down, seeing the shapes of the troopers lying flat on their stomachs. I made out the shape of Fives stand up and sweep the road for mines. _Oh, thank the force, he`s safe._

Almost out of nowhere, an umbaran laser went off at the back of the troops. "Oh, no, Master, they're being attacked!" I yelled to Krell. He didn`t seem the least bit worried, though.

"Master! I need to-"

"No, padawan. I will not risk one so valuable to us."

"What- wh- what about the Captain? He`s valuable! So is Fives!" I argued.

The look Krell gave me told me to shut up.

_**Hey, guys! Sorry, my power just went out! R and R, and Spread the word! Thanks!**_


	5. Darkness on Umbara, Part 5

_**Triplethreat2 here! If you want me to write about anything, (Nothing bad or rated M for adult content or cursing) you leave a review. You know you want to... RIGHT down there... the bottom... you know you want toooooo... Just do it... I`m glad to hear from you... You know you want to... In the review box...**_

I grabbed my electro binoculars and zoomed in. Tup was doing pretty well; Rex was spinning around, a sure-shot on every bad guy, and Fives...

"Wow." I must`ve taught him pretty well when we were younger, because I was impressed. He was flipping over an umbaran, and then elbowed him in his helmet. I watched through the binoculars as the gas he breathed leaked out through his helmet. Then, Fives finished him off.

"Master, look." I pointed at the clones falling back, turning around, and blasting away occasionally.

"Feeble minded clones!" Krell growled. "Viao, you see what I mean? Clones will run away from the odds."

I nodded absentmindedly. I really wanted to get in there and help them out...

Krell motioned some clones forward. "Padawan, get them in there to save their necks!"

More than glad to oblige, I bowed and raced forward.

"Follow me, boys!" I motioned them to hurry. I felt for one of my whips. "Duck!" I shouted to the clones. I ignited my weapon, like a blue snake that was going for his prey. I spun around, snapping my whip and twirling it around me in a flowing fashion. I jumped straight up into the air, flipping so much I was actually enjoying myself.

But, I didn`t notice a laser almost clip my kneecap. In surprise, I lost focus and fell. Once I landed in a sitting position, my knee was groaning in pain. Then, I also noticed I wasn`t sitting on the ground.

"We`ve got to stop meeting like this," Fives joked, holding me in his arms.

"I don`t mind being held once in a while, but this is not one of those whiles, so please put me down." I lowered myself down, only to feel pain shoot up through my leg. Gritting my teeth, I ran as fast as I could, doing my best to deflect every now and then.

"Get ready." Fives propelled himself over a rock and twisted backwards. "Here they come!"

"Hahaha!" Hardcase took them down, physco with a blaster style. "Where ya goin`?" He yelled with a scary mixture of joy and rage.

They way he was taking them down, I would've run. But, I couldn't, since my leg wasn't doing the best. This was the point where I blacked out...

_Fives POV_

"Hey, Viao?" I shook her. "Anyone there?"

Hardcase was standing behind me. "Let me try." He kneeled down and ever so gently...

Slapped her in the face. "Helloooooooo? Are you still alive?" he asked loudly.

"Of course she is!" I heard the harsh voice of General Krell say. He shoved Hardcase out of the way then kneeled down to his padawan. "Viao, wake up." Krell ordered. I watched as her eyelids started to flutter. She actually looked cute when she was unconscious. Slowly, she sat forward, and then threw up all over a dead umbaran.

She wasn't cute when she did that. Krell used the force to heal up her leg.

She sat up. "What happened? Did we lose?" Krell turned on Rex at this moment.

Krell shoved his way past me. "CT-7567, do you have a malfunction in your design?" Krell lashed out. "You pulled your forces away from the capitol city! The enemy has entire control of this route BECAUSE OF YOUR FAILURE!" Krell hit Captain Rex with his pointer finger.

I stepped forwards. "General Krell, in case you haven't noticed, Rex just saved his platoon!" I said boldly. Viao looked a little impressed. "Surely, you won`t FAIL to see THAT!"

"ARC-5555, stand back." Krell ignited a green lightsaber and held it up to my head. Viao`s impressed face was replaced with fear.

I looked at the saber, then back at Krell. I noticed Viao stand up and bite her lower whip. I glared at Krell. "Sir, yes sir." I replied icily.

Rex came back up. "Sir, if I may address your accusation, I followed your orders, even in the face of a plan that, in my opinion, was severely flogged. A plan that cost us men! NOT CLONES-" Rex grabbed his helmet and yanked it off. "MEN!" he exploded. Krell turned back to him. Rex continued. "As sure as it is duty to stay loyal to your commands, I also have another duty." He gestured towards us. "It`s to protect those men."

Krell switched off his lightsaber. "You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I`ll give you that. I know I don`t command to the Jedi you`re used to serving, certainly not like General Skywalker. But I have my way. It may be difficult, but there are difficult times, and it`s proven effective. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended, for they seem to admire this. That`s important to an effective commander. All right, Captain Rex, your opinion has been noted." He started off. "Dismissed." Viao stood up and followed him, giving me a backwards glance.

I waited for Krell to get farther from us to talk to Rex. "I think he almost complemented you."

Rex sighed. "It`s hard to tell." Something wasn`t right about the eerie silence.

"INCOMMING!" I heard a clone scout shout. We all herd a weird sound: _Cherrrmparw!_

_ Oh, scrag, how did that get there? _An umbaran laser dropped out of nowhere. I grabbed my blaster as the enemy came into sight.

"They must have regrouped for a counterattack!" Rex pulled his helmet back on his head. "Everyone, we must hold this position!"

I ran to catch up with him. "You think Krell still intends on taking the capitol using this strategy?" I took down six more umbarans.

I saw Viao running ahead, laserwhips swinging. The very reason I didn`t want to give them to her... That's the way she would die, one in each hand.

"I don`t know, I`ll get back to you on that if we survive this battle!" Rex shouted back.

_**Hey, guess what? That`s right, you`ll have to wait a little while before the next chapter! All you people who have read my Living Two Lives knows that she "Dies". Those of you who don`t know, get on over there! Tell me what you want me to write, and I most likely will do it! **_

_**Triplethreat2**_


	6. The General, Part 1

_**Hey, guys! I hope you have enjoyed the seasons! I will write some episodes of Star Wars the Clone Wars, and whatever episode you want me to write, (and if you want me to, I will add my OC or your OC. BUT, IT NEEDS TO FOLLOW SOME RULES: 1) They must not be adult content, 2) You can add stuff, I`m open to requests, and 3) You need to list their home planet, weapon, affiliation, and all that stuff. P.S., It is highly recommended you have an account.-Triplethreat2**_

_Viao`s POV_

I jumped in to the air to avoid an Umbaran laser. "Fives!" I landed on my hands and twisted around, catching my laserwhip with my boots. I flipped up. "Duck!"

Fives ran and landed in a dive roll. "Thanks, Commander." I ran to where Master Krell was standing behind a tree.

Krell`s comlink switched on. Master Kenobi was standing there. "The capitol city is too fortified. We need your battalion to help us take it," Obi Wan gestured.

"Resistance from the umbarans is greater than anticipated. We`re holding our ground at the moment." Krell glanced at me.

"We have gathered info on an Air Base in the west." Obi-Wan`s blue figure pointed. "They`re re-supplying the capital`s defenses-"

"Incoming, INCOMMING!" A clone hollered as we prepared for an impact.

"Get down!" Fives hit the ground.

Obi -wan resumed. "If you can capture that air base, you will be able to sever the enemies' supply lines, allowing the rest of our forces to move in."

"I`ll see to it that the air base is placed under our control." Krell seemed to doubt that these clones could do the job.

"Remember, general. The entire invasion depends on your battalion."Obi-Wan finished up.

"Captain Rex, have those coordinates mapped, and the troopers ready to move out immediately." Krell motioned me to follow him.

"Yes, general!" Rex shouted.

I yelled "You might want to make it fast, Rex."

_**Several hours later….**_

Fives, Rex, Krell and I approached a ledge that oversaw the air base. "Wow." I said. "That looks kinda tough. How are we going to take it Master?"

Rex grabbed a pair of electrobinoculars. "There`s a base there, all right. And it`s heavily guarded. At least three tank divisions, plus guns."

"Advance upon the central gorge. Then engage their forces in a full force assault." Krell looked at me. "Stay up here with me."

"The gorge is narrow, sir. We`ll only be able to move our platoons and single squads." Rex zoomed in. "Perhaps a closer recon will tell us if there`s a more secure route." Rex stood up.

"Obi-wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now, while they wait for us to take out this base. We don`t have time to look for a more secure route." Krell spun on his heel and started off.

"Yes, sir." Rex said rather reluctantly.

"Padawan," Krell said. I stepped forward. "Go with the Captain. Then, when you hear the plan, come back."

"Yes, Master." I ran to catch up with Rex.

Once down at the bottom of the hill, Rex took off his helmet. "All right, listen up. We`ll assemble the squads into two divisions. We`ll move straight up this gorge-" He pointed in the opposite direction. "And towards the air base, on the far side."

"The casuitalies are going to be high." Kix shouted.

Tup joined in. "Is Krell trying to get us killed?"

Jesse spoke up. "You know, I wasn't sure Krell was crazy before, but now, I`m positive!"

I heard a voice beside me. "We had to retreat from the capitol because the general pushed a flawed strategy. Now this?" I whirled around and saw Fives. He suddenly didn`t look like the boy I had trained on Kamino, shy and small. He was now an ARC trooper that men looked up to; he was now bold, tall and strong.

"I don`t know," Hardcase shouted. "Could be fun!" He raised his blaster.

Dogma denied the others. "Well, I, for one, agree with the general`s plan. We`re running out of time and this is the best option."

Jesse spoke up again. "No recon? No air support? We don`t know what we`re up against!" He hit the side of his head with his helmet. "They have weapons we`ve never seen before!"

Rex started to try to calm them. "A few of General Skywalker`s plans seemed reckless too. But they worked."

"Yeah, but General Skywalker is usually leading his men up in the front. Not sending his Padawan ahead or bringing up the rear like General Krell. A full forward assault would leave us to exposed!" Fives almost liked directly at me, as is expecting me to agree. But I looked down, almost scared to look at him.

"I-" I gulped. "I will do what my Master tells me." It was barely audible, but Fives heard it.

A mumor rose above the clones.

"We have to look at other options."

"That`s murder!"

"He`s crazy."

Rex glanced at Fives. "Fives," He motioned me to follow. We were lead to a spot several yards away from the Clone`s earshot.

"It would help if you eased their minds." Rex told Fives.

Fives sighed. "Oh, you mean coaxing them into following another one of Krell`s suicide missions? We lost a lot of men last time."

"Krell may do things differently, but he is effective in getting stuff done. He`s a recognized warrior." Rex continued.

"He may have had some victories, but have you seen the casuitalies?" Fives quickly responded. "More troopers have been killed under his command. And he`s bringing up Viao to be like him!"

"Fives…" I tried to finish, but I couldn`t find the words.

"That`s the price of war, Fives. We have a duty to follow orders, and, if we must, lay down our lives for victory." Rex turned to leave, but Fives grabbed his brother`s arm.

"Do you believe that, or is that what you were _engineered _to think?" Fives outburst.

"I honor my code," Rex broke free of Fives` grip. "That`s what I believe."

Rex walked away, and I started to follow. But Fives grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Viao, I know you don`t trust Krell."

I looked into his brown eyes. They seemed brave, but his eyes had soothing else in them… Worry? Doubt? "Fives, he`s my Master. I`ve got to stick with it." I turned away so I couldn't see what was in his eyes.

Or the repochfulness in mine.


	7. The General, Part 2

_**Hey, I WILL write episodes (**__**Entire**__** episodes) with OCs, and I won`t charge you ( ).So tell me what you want me to write, and I will. Till next time.**_

__I avoided eye contact with the rest of the clones, especially Fives.__ I went up the hill back to my master.

"Something is distressing you, Padawan." Krell sensed the pit in my stomach.

"Well… Sort of, master. The clones doubt your command." I stared straight at the air base.

Krell turned to face me. "Any in particular?"

My mind flashed to a certain ARC Trooper, with his brown eyes that were so unforgettable. "No." I said, turning my head away from the besalisk.

Krell eyed me suspiciously, and I distracted myself with talking to a clone officer.

…_**..Fives` POV…..**_

__**I **crawled up a ledge with Hardcase and Rex. The captain pulled his electrobincoulars off of his belt.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Rex glanced at Hardcase. "Hardcase?"

"Yeah." I could tell, he wanted a good fight.

Rex looked at me. "Fives. Are you clear?"

I couldn`t think straight. What I couldn`t get out of my head was Krell, probably trying to kill us all, and Viao, the girl that was a childhood crush, but I hadn`t seen in years. I also couldn`t get over the fact that she was with Krell. Why didn`t she agree? And also, - what were we doing again?

"Fives." Rex repeated.

Fear, perhaps?

"Yeah." I did my best to shake it off.

"All right. Get in your groups, and move out." Rex led us all down the hill.

We ran to our separate groups. I pointed the clones towards our side of the gorge. "Everyone, stay alert. Fingers on the trigger." I was sure to keep the men alert, and our guns at the ready.

"They look spooked."I heard a clone behind me say about some birds.

The earth rumbled below us. "What the-" I started.

A giant, weird snake looking thing blew up out of the earth.

"Oh, scrag." The same clone as before exclaimed.

The large droid gave a loud screech.

"BLAST IT!" I yelled, firing my pistols.

Well, you know the most effective strategy that`ll beat any old blaster or weapon?

Turn on your heel and run! (This was what we were doing now, by the way.)

Of course, it wasn`t finished. The robot chased us.

_Krell was crazy, I knew it, BLAST THAT CRAZY FOUR ARMED ALIEN! _I thought as we retreated. Blasters were of no use against these things. We needed rocket launchers.

Another droid came out from nowhere, it seemed.

"It`s head is raysheilded!" Hardcase shouted besides me.

"We need rocket launchers!" I shouted. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" I yelled into my comlink. "REX! WE NEED ROCKET LAUNCHERS! NOW!"

I heard Rex shout. "Get those rocket launchers there. Up there! Move it, troopers!"

One rocket launcher clone got run over. "Here, take it." He said to Hardcase weakly.

"Thanks buddy."

"I got him." A medic raced over and pulled his injured brother to a tree.

Rex ran over. "Go. Go!"

I ran, and did a dive roll to the ground. I motioned Hardcase to let all devil loose.

Once the rocket hit the robot, a new problem was introduced. The bug started rolling towards us.

Then, me and Hardcase did the effective strategy again. Luckily, we were thrown backwards, giving us a head start. We were soon cornered, huge spikes three feet away from us.

"That was close." I felt like I could breathe again.

"Ya got a point there." Hardcase responded.

"Move it, trooper." I sighed. We climbed over the wreckage.

"Everyone, regroup, now. TAKE COVER!" Rex commanded.

We found safety in an area of trees. "We`re safe for the moment. They`ll be coming around any second."

Rex responded without hesitation. "Bring over the launchers. Spread detonators along that corridor." Rex pointed. "Trap them into that area. We`re going to blow those things sky high."

We got prepared. "Hurry up; we only have a few seconds." I tossed some detonators.

"Here they come." Dogma readied his blaster.

"Hey!"

"Yahoo!"

"Over here!"

We whooped, blasted our guns, and did anything we could to get their attention. Rex pressed the button.

**KABOOM.**

We ran as far as possible. Rex flew through the air, and landed hard.

"We got them!" Hardcase cheered.

"Good job, men." Rex stood up. "Let`s get moving."

As we walked onwards, we found a control head of one of the droids blinking. "Got some juice in it. Waste it."

"Sure." Hardcase aggressively aimed and fired.

"No juice left in him, either." Rex shot the controller of the vehicle twice.

We saw a few birds feasting on a clone. "HEY!" Kix ran forward. "STILL HUNGRY?" He blasted away. "EAT THAT!"

"Everyone, keep moving." Rex continued.

"Hey, Kix, leave it." Jesse soothed his brother.

Rex pulled out his electrobinoculars and looked around. He found himself staring straight down a cannon. "We have a problem."

"FALL BACK!" I yelled.

Those Umbarans were great shots. We retreated quickly. I heard a conversation over the comlink.

"Captain, continue your attack!" General Krell.

Rex argued. "Sir, we`re overpowered. We need reinforcements-"

"The other battalions are holding the entrance to the gorge, Captain." General Krell interrupted. "They`re guarding it so your troops can break through to the air base!"

"Sir, we can`t pos-"

"YOU MUST STAND YOUR GROUND! DO YOU READ ME?" Krell shouted. When he didn`t get a response, he yelled even louder. (I was surprised he didn`t sprain a lung.)

"CAPTIAN? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS? YOU WILL NOT FALL BACK! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Krell was soon offline.

"Well, charming." I muttered to Hardcase.

Rex assisted an injured man. "Keep the wounded as quiet as possible." He instructed to Kix. "Alright." He looked at us. "You heard the general; Let`s go."

"You can`t be serious?" Jesse said in disbelief.

"I used to think General Krell was reckless, but now," I added spitefully. "I`m begging to think he just hates clones."

Dogma disagreed. "The Captain is right. Now, let`s move out."

Rex started to run out, but I stopped him. "We can`t take them head on. We need to find another way."

"Got any ideas?"

I slowly shook my head.

Rex ran off. "Then this is it."

Hardcase grinned. "Okay. Let`s do it." Then he ran off.

A large piece of scrap almost fell on me. "Jump!" I dove out of the way, just in time.

A sniper aimed at the cannon. We learned new things real quick-

"Rocket launchers don`t work on these things!" Jesse joined us organizing behind a tree.

We all heard Kix shout. "Help me with the wounded!"

Rex and I ran out to assist him. "We gotta get these guys outta here."

Once the wounded man was dragged to safety, Kix started to run out. But Rex grabbed him.

"Forget it," The captain said. "We have to leave them."

Kix protested. "But we can`t just leave them, sir."

"We don`t have any choice. That`s an order." Rex started off in another direction.

"You sound like General Krell." Kix threw his hands in to air.

"Look Kix." Rex stopped walking and started talking. "It`s more important to save yourself right now. If we survive, you can patch up the wounded later." Rex lifted his electro binoculars to his helmet.

"We`re-…" I heard Tup gulp. "We`re finished." He said, downhearted. I almost felt the same.

"We still got some fight left in us, Tup." Rex lowered his binoculars. "I`ve got an idea."

I hated Rex`s ideas. "What were you thinking?" I cautiously questioned.

Rex explained. "You know what you were saying about finding another way to destroy those tanks?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have a mission for you." Rex turned to Hardcase and me.

_**Yep, you're gonna have to wait… It`s gonna be good… THERE`S A REQUEST BUTTON THAT WANTS TO BE USED! PLEASE MAKE IT HAPPY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


	8. The General, Part 3

_Viao`s POV_

"CT-7567, where are you?" I watched Master Krell turn on his hologram.

"General Krell, Commander Elantoi, we`ve come up with a plan to infiltrate the air base." Captain Rex started.

"What is your plan?" Krell suspiciously asked.

Rex continued. "We`ve dispatched two men into the air base. They`ve been ordered to co-op starfighters and use them against the tanks."

I grinned. "I like that plan."

But Master Krell objected. "You _what_!?" He clearly didn`t agree with the idea of a stealth mission. "You put this entire assault on your hope that two clones can do what your entire group cannot?!"

"Sir, rocket launchers don`t work on these things. And, it will be easier to slip by undetected while the rest of us keep the tanks occupied." Rex tried to talk, but didn`t get far.

"Captain! You will launch a full forward strike immediately! Or, you will be relieved of duty." Krell threatened as the hologram switched off.

I quickly called Rex over the comlink. "Rex, who did you dispatch?" I wanted to know, incase Hardcase was there, he needed a little bit of help.

"Hardcase and Fives. I know they can handle themselves." Rex turned his comlink off.

I quietly prayed. _Please, they`ve got to be okay…_

_Fives POV_

"The second they spot us," Hardcase raised his rifle. "I start blastin`."

I sighed. "Aw, Hardcase, can`t you take it easy for once?" I slid down a hill. "Stick to the plan, instead of guns blazing."

He followed my lead. "Sorry, it`s just how I am. My commander on Kamino said my growth accelaterion had a leak. Made me hyperactive, I guess."

"There`s the airbase." I looked up at a huge wall of electricity. _This better be worth it. Then again, I didn`t get promoted to ARC Trooper for no reason._

"Hmmm…" I looked around from behind a tree. "Some kind of sensor wall." I and Hardcase ran to a larger tree.

A plan came to mind. I love the way my brain works. "Use the tree to get over the wall." I grabbed some detonators from Hardcase`s backpack.

"Erm… How am I supposed to do that, exactly?" Hardcase glanced in the upward direction.

I snorted as I walked around the tree. "Figure it out!"

I heard him muttering to himself as I set the explosives. "Figure it out, Hardcase… Figure it out… How am I supposed to figure it out by climbing up a tree… How about you try it next time…" He grumbled.

I finished setting the bombs and followed my hyperactive partner. He slid down a long branch, flipped over, and landed on his feet. I made it to the top and pulled up the grappling hook. I made my way towards the branch, but unfortunately, I didn`t notice the large bird behind me.

The bird shot over my head, his huge claws missing me by inches. "Whoa!" I almost lost my balance. The bird flew in again, and I tried to sweep it away with the rifle. I knew shooting would raise an alarm. The rifle fell out of my hands, and landed on the ground as I crash landed face first on the tree, the tumbled off. I barely grabbed hold with my fingertips. Hardcase, I`m lucky he was there, grabbed the gun, and pinned the creature to the tree with the grappling hook.

I clumsily slid down. "Whoa, I didn`t actually think that would work." I admitted. We continued sneaking around.

We ducked behind a tank, when we saw an Umbaran patrol walk past. I clicked a button on my remote. The tree right next to the base went up in a colorful explosion. The Umbarans yelled in their weird language and raced towards the source of the noise.

We scrambled to the starfighters, only to see a single umbaran guard. Hardcase and I finished him off easily.

"So, how do I start this thing?" Hardcase looked at the seat of a fighter.

"Well, how should I know?" I sat down and removed my helmet. "Just start pressing buttons."

Hardcase shrugged and climbed in as a transparent blue bubble formed around me, casting an eerie glow on him. He soon was off the ground, spinning around. "Whoa!"

Some guards noticed a breech and started blasting away, but our little bubbles protected us. "Well, these things are ray-shielded." Hardcase stated the obvious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I groaned.

He responded with a cheerful smile. "You`re welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm."

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._ I had enough trouble with Hardcase, let alone these ships.

Rather clumsily, I lifted my pod into the main ship. Hardcase had done the same, but was having a lot more fun than I was.

"Whoa, whoa…" I raised my ship in the air, only to crash down, front first.

"I don`t think I can do this!" Hardcase nervously stated. Then, he turned upside down "HA!" Ha shouted, and then blasted some Umbarans. It was pretty amusing, actually. _**(It really is, WATCH THE EPISODE!) **_

"Watch out!" I yelled as I hit another ship.

Soon, though, we were both laughing and flying around in circles. I whooped, feeling very pleased.

"Let`s hope this trip was worth it." Hardcase flew away.

I followed. "Allright, let`s go!"

We could defiantly do this.

_Viao`s POV_

I was down on the battlefield now, snapping away at the tanks. Despite the fact they couldn`t be destroyed, it was kind of fun.

Rex aimed at a tank with a rocket launcher, only to fail. The driver nearly smashed us, but we dove out of the way.

Kix was giving a war cry and blasting away. "Kix, Kix!" Jesse ran over. "You`re wasting it." He grabbed Kix`s arm and ran out of the way.

My foot got caught in a hole. I grunted. "Aw, come on!" I yanked at my leg, hoping to pull it out.

"Viao, behind you!" Rex shouted and pointed with his left blaster. I turned around, only to see a huge tank`s foot coming down. _Scrag._

I closed my eyes, hoping that the others would be alright. But, after ten seconds, the tank stood still. I opened one eye, then the other, needing to see to believe the two Umbaran fighters being piloted by two clones.

"Clear out captain!" Fives` voice steadily said over to comlink. I was so happy to see him, I could`ve hugged him. Okay, I won`t leave Hardcase out…

"The big guns have arrived, sir!" A clone shouted. I waved to Fives and Hardcase, then went back to tugging at my foot. Jesse ran over, grabbed me around the waist, and then yanked me out. "Thanks!" I yelled, running backwards to retrieve my whips.

Once the clones and I were safe off the battlefield, we watched as Fives and Hardcase shot down the remaining tanks.

"Way to go, Fives!"

"Atta boy, Hardcase!"

I laughed at the way they were flying around, cawing like hawks.

Yep. I was defiantly going to hug them when they got out of there.

_**Once the base was overridden by our forces…..**_

_Fives POV_

"Despite Hardcases` flying," Rex grinned at us. "You two saved us all."

"Ah, that wasn`t so tough." Hardcase shrugged.

"You sure?"Jesse chuckled. "You looked a little green when you came out of that fighter."

I laughed. I turned around, only to Viao walking over calmly. "That was awesome." She grinned. "Great job." She then did something that made me almost faint. She reached over and gave me a tight hug. I stood there for a minute, and then hugged her, too.

"You`re defiantly not the little boy I helped on Kamino." She whispered as she let go. Then she hugged Hardcase. "Great job." She grinned, her pure white teeth standing out against her dirty skin. She looked back at me, then the rest of the clones. "All of you."

Krell marched over, and, luckily, didn`t see Viao hugging me or Hardcase.

"Captain, status report." He crossed all four of his long arms. "What is our situation?"

Rex stepped forward. "General, we have taken the base and cut off all enemy supply lines to the capitol." I noticed Hardcase and Jesse glaring at Krell angrily.

"Luck has smiled on you today, Captain. Consider yourself… fortunate." Krell cooly said. But, Rex had more to say. (Because he rocks and is awesome to have for a brother, that`s why.)

"It wasn`t all luck, sir. A lot of men died to take this base." Rex reminded the General.

"The price for such victory." Krell turned. "Perhaps someday you`ll realize this." He walked off. "Come along, Padawan."

Viao followed him obediently, then turned around and gave a small wave. I returned it with a nod, still slightly dazed from her hug. Then, I turned to Rex, who had his fist clenched. I thought his finger would break from a hold like that.

"He`s the one that`ll never realize." I said as we watched Krell walk off.

I was grateful for one thing, though: Krell bringing along the love of my life.

_**Remember, you guys: POST REVIEWS! AND REQUESTS! AND STUFF THAT WILL MAKE MY STORIES BETTER!**_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


	9. Plan of Dissent, Part 1

_**Hey, Person peoples! Read this- the first part of Plan of Dissent. Enjoy, and vote on my poll. But first- the story.**_

_ Viao`s POV_

I walked besides my Master, Pong Krell, around the air base. I needed to get used to the surrounding area. Luckily, I got a pretty large room, and that was fine with me. Besides Master Krell, I was scared of tight spaces.

We had a group of clones with us; Rex, Hardcase, and Dogma. I decided to stay quiet, and leave all the talking to my master.

"The insurgents have stepped up their attack, sir." Dogma reported.

In the eerie blue light, Master Krell looked creepy. I have to admit, I looked creepy, I bet, according to Kix and Jesse.

"They want their base back. We cannot let our guard down for a moment. Have all umbaran security reconfigured and locked down. Interrogate the prisoners if you have to. We`ve got this base under our complete control, and I don`t want excuses." Krell gave out a command, and then looked at me. "What is your opinion, my Padawan?"

I almost froze. Ah, well. Back at home, my parents did this, too. "I think," I slowly thought aloud. "If we don`t want this base taken back by the Umbarans, we might as well do what you say, Master. But, couldn`t we figure out how the codes and stuff works?" I puzzled.

Just as Krell was about to answer, Rex walked over. "General, there's a transmission from General Kenobi."

"I`ll take it in the tower." Krell growled, he seemed disappointed he was interrupted from giving me a lesson.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hardcase leave the group.

_Fives` POV_

"Hey," Hardcase took off his helmet. "How`s it coming?"

I groaned. _Scrag this._ "Tricky piece of hardware," I yanked at a wire.

"Krell`s got Jesse stacking ordinates." Hardcase sounded slightly amused.

I gave a slight smile, then gave out a mixture of a frustrated sigh and an amused chuckle, with an exasperated grunt. I reached over to my toolbox and pulled out another type of wrench. "I`m still waiting for Krell to thank us for taking this base for him."

Hardcase grinned. "His Padawan did. She thanked us enough."

"Yeah." I did my best to sound distracted. _These guys are smart._

I wasn`t sure if I was talking about- us clones, or those Umbarans.

_Viao`s POV_

Rex, Master Krell and I stepped out of the turbolift and into the command base.

"Where is he?" Krell demanded, looking around.

I was sort of impressed with these Umbaran`s technology. I was terrible at working with piloting and mechanical stuff.

On a holographic table, a bunch of little holographic squares bunched up into the shape of Master Kenobi. Impressive.

"General Kenobi, do you read me?" Krell spoke first.

"Congratulations on your capture of the umbaran base, General Krell. It`s refreshing to have good news. Your Padwan did well, I hear." Obi-Wan gestured towards me.

I inclined my head as Master Krell continued. "There will be time to celebrate when we`ve taken over that capitol."

"Yes, well, I`m afraid that will be more difficult than anticipated." Obi-Wan did his most famous Jedi move. And that was stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Their attacks have increased, and their long range missiles are forcing us to retreat from our positions."

"I thought we cut off their supplies." I looked at the blue shape of Obi-Wan, then back at Master Krell.

"I was hoping that, when we took over this airbase." Krell glanced at me.

Obi-Wan resumed. "Well, it seems they`re receiving supplies from a ship orbiting-_chhhhhh-"_

"General Kenobi?" Krell said. "General Kenobi!"

"Having difficulty transmitting- _chhhhh-_ must be jamming our signals.

"Can`t we just destroy the supply ship?" Rex spoke the first time in this meeting.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We`re trying. But with little success. Their fleet outnumbers ours, and the extra ships we were promised have not arrived."

"Then we`ll have to take that capital regardless of the missiles." Krell put out. "My battalion will meet you at the rondaveu coordinates."

Rex looked shocked. Obi-Wan blinked, as if Krell were insane. I did almost nothing, since I had been his Padawan for almost five years.

Obi-Wan started "We cannot be-" The hologram fell apart.

A clone technician pressed some buttons. "I`m trying to get him back, sir!" He called to us.

Krell brushed it off. "Don`t bother. The enemy is jamming their transmissions. We are on our own." He turned away from the hologram table.

I followed without hesitation. Rex slowly shook his head, and then slowly followed. I could tell he doubted Krell`s command.

We went down the turbolift, and out the large door.

"Have those containers searched and all weapons prepped and loaded. Have the battalion ready to move out in 12 hours. We`re advancing on the capital." Krell commanded Rex.

"Sir, could we try to get a message to General Kenobi? Shouldn`t we coordinate out attack, especially in the line of an attack?" Rex questioned cautiously.

Krell responded sharply. "General Kenobi has his hands full, same as us. We need to throw everything we have at them. **Now.**"

"We`d be marching into a blast zone sir." Rex was interrupted by a large explosion. We all turned around.

Krell sighed. "Blasted insertions." Rex tightened his jaw and glared at Krell. Krell looked down at him. "I realize you haven't agreed with all my strategies, Captain. But you are smart enough and loyal enough to obey my orders. Now prep those troops!" Krell ignored Rex`s glare and snapped for me to follow him. I bit my lower lip, grimaced and mouthed an apology to Rex. He sighed.

_Fives` POV_

When Rex told us what Krell wanted us to do, I couldn`t believe that. My surprise was shared with the others.

I leaned against a ship. "Those missiles have a hundred megaton yield! We won`t even make it to the delta!" I threw my hands in the air.

"What can I do? I tried to reason with him. Those are the orders." Rex sighed.

"Great. Another suicide mission." Jesse added in a computer like voice, "The capital is too well armed."

Tup, who was working on a ship, waved a pair of pliers in the air. "Why does it seem he has it out for clones?"

Dogma glanced up from cleaning a blaster. "I think you`re all over reacting. Obviously, General Krell knows what he`s doing. You really think he or his Padawan doesn`t care if they lose men?"

Jesse crossed his arms. "I`m not saying that. But I think his lust for victory has blinded him from seeing that there are lives at stake." Jesse leaned on the computer terminal. "I`ve never seen a General with these casualties."

I sighed. "He`s out of control. He`s not acting like the other Jedi." I grimaced and spoke a little louder. "He has no respect for us. And he`s raising a smart, pretty, strong and brave girl to be a coward like he is." I did my best to ignore the looks from Kix and Hardcase.

Rex spoke once more. "Listen, I don`t agree with him, either. But I don't have a better plan."

I heard a puzzle piece in my head snap together. "How about using these starfighters to destroy the supply ship?"

"Our fleet`s been trying." Rex immediately wanted me to not get any crazy ideas. (Like my last plan, but I`m not going to go on about that.)

"The Umbarans have it as protected as the capital." Rex shook his head.

I smiled smugly. "But we got their access codes and their own hardware."

Rex looked surprised."You were able to crack it?"

"Mmm-hhhmmm." I punched Jesse in the arm to get his attention off a screen. "We can sneak right past their blockade," I cracked my knuckles. "And get where our ships can`t."

I saw a flicker of doubt cross Rex`s face. "If we take out that supply ship, then we cut off arms to the capital." I persuaded.

Rex slightly smiled. "I`ll mention it." He said after a moment.

_**Hey, guys, remember to vote on the poll on our profile. And check out the other stories. READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**REVIEW. RIGHT. NOW!**_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


	10. Plan of Dissent, Part 2

_**Hey guys! I got a good question for you: There is a poll on my profile that MUST be answered. But, before you do- read this. ENJOY!**_

_Viao`s POV_

I sighed, staring at the hologram. I was easily impressed with the Umbaran`s technology, but not impressed with their language which sounded like they were cursing in gibberish. I sensed Captain Rex coming up the turbolift, but said nothing. I could tell, through the force, that he was nervous. I didn`t like that, because when someone was nervous around Master Krell, I was nervous.

Rex stepped out of the turbolift and walked to the other side of the hologram table. "Sir, with all due respect, might I suggest another option to secure the capital?" He continued to walk to the right side of the table.

Krell didn`t turn his head, but acknowledged him. "And what would that be, Captain?"

Rex took in a deep breath and continued. "My men have cracked the Umbaran codes. With the starfighters, we can sneak past the supply ship`s defenses. We take it out with all supplies to the capital."

Krell looked at Rex. "And who do you propose would fly these starfighters?" He cooly said. "Are your troops now… pilots?"

_Bad move, Rex ._I winced. Rex might as well have been jumping on a pressure point; I could tell my Master was getting a little ready for a fight.

And soon, a move that would shake me hard.

"My men may not be pilots, sir, but they are able to learn and adapt quickly." Rex approached without much caution. "A few of them have already demonstrated that."

Krell didn`t explode like I expected him to. "I`m afraid I can`t afford to waste any clones on frivolous adventures. We are going to need every one to take over the capital."

I liked adventure fine, but I can`t fly a thing. I might as well fly a mynock.

We were interrupted by a clone sergeant. "Sir, incoming! Second delta, long range missiles!"

Krell pressed a button or something, and the hologram of the base shifted to a 3-D map, red for the opposing side`s missiles. _Impressive, most impressive._

The red blobs moved in closer to the base, and I realized that we could just turn around and look out the giant window.

Oh. This won`t turn out pretty if we go marching.

_Fives POV_

_**In the clone barracks…**_

__I laid down on my bunk, waiting for Rex to come back and tell us if we could stick to our plan, or if we could commit homicide be marching straight into missiles.

On hearing the door open, I sat up to see Rex walking in, looking a little down hearted.

"Well?" I already knew the answer.

Rex sighed and glanced up. "The assault on the capital… will continue as planned."

"So…" Jesse paused as I stood up from my bed. "That`s it, then?" A look of disbelief crossed his face. "We just march into those missiles?"

A devious plan flew crazily through my head. "Oh, there`s another option." I grinned at the boy`s expressions. "We go ahead with our plan, and suffer the consequences." I knew this plan was a heck lot better than the insane General`s plan. I wonder if Commander Viao Elantoi would stick with her Master or side with us.

A ghost of a horrified look come over Rex`s face. "You would be court marshaled!" He sat on a table, placing his helmet on his knee. "If it was up to me, and we had the time and the training," Rex lowered his voice so only the ones in the room could hear. "I would say do it." He sighed and brought his voice back up. "But it`s out of my hands, and, the truth is, you are no pilots."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Come on! If _Hardcase _can fly one of these things, we all can!"

Tup grimaced. "Yeah, he wasn`t really flying, more like avoiding crashing." Hardcase glared at him, but Tup ignored it. "We`ll be blasted out of the sky before we get anywhere."

"Not if we`re in their fighters!" I boldly resumed. "No one`s going to be shooting at us!"

The door slid open and a clone with a V- shaped tattoo walked in.

Jesse cleared his throat. "Here comes Dogma!" He hissed behind his hand. If Dogma heard of the rebellious act, he would tell General Krell.

"Um, what`s going on?" Dogma suspiciously glanced at us.

Tup grinned and lowered his voice to mock him. "Um, nothing." He smugly grinned and continued talking to Hardcase.

Dogma glared at him.

Rex stood and walked out, but I followed pursuit. "This is about more than just following orders." I demanded.

"It is." Rex turned around to me. "It`s about honor."

Now I was very annoyed. Rex didn`t agree with Krell, but did what he said! Viao did the same, and it ticked me off.

"Where is the honor in marching blindly to our deaths?!" I exclaimed.

"It is not our call. We are part of something larger; we are not indepent of one another!" Rex argued.

_Not individuals? _"I`m sorry! I cannot just follow orders when I know they`re wrong!" I nearly shouted. Tup, Hardcase, Jesse, Viao… Their lives were being gambled here, and they would lose if we followed the plan. "Especially when lives are at stake." I growled.

Rex glared. "You will if you support the system you fight for."

"I do support it!" I was now shouting. "I do! But I am NOT just another number!" I turned back to the barracks. "None of us are!"

"Fives, where are you going?"

"To round up some pilots." I walked back into the room.

_**Hey, guys! Triplethreat2 here! Vote on my poll! Leave some requests! And Reviews! Bye!**_


	11. Plan of Dissent, Part 3

_**Yo person peoples. What`s new? Oh, sorry. I can't hear you over the sound of my laserwhip swinging around .I`ll get back to you after this. Anyways- enjoy the story.**_

_Fives` POV_

Hardcase looked out the side of his cockpit. I twisted a digital wheel in the computer terminal. "Alright…" I pressed a button. "Okay, there, try that out. It should be a little easier." I yelled up to him.

He slowly lifted his hands, making the starship go up, but a little hesitantly.

"I got it," He seemed to be trying to reassure himself. I looked up, hopeful.

"Come on, come on…" I whispered to myself.

But, that`s where things went a little wrong.

Hardcase flew backwards. "Whoa…" He winced. The Umbaran fighter rammed backwards into a pile of crates. I had to duck, in order for my head to not be taken off.

"Hardcase!" I shouted, both confused and angry. "What are you doing?!"

"If I knew, I wouldn`t be doing it!" Hardcase hollered back, trying to get control back, but he did the exact opposite. Crates and shelves and other starfighters were knocked over.

"Look out!" One mechanic dove out of the way just in time. I ducked once more.

"Great." I grasped onto a terminal in order to not fall backwards. "Things can`t get much worse…" But since the universe loves proving me wrong, whoever controls it did at this moment.

I turned at the sound of an access code being typed in. _Great…_

One of the clones had sounded the alarm.

_Stupid universe…_

I heard Krell`s voice over the comm.. _"Trooper, what's going on down there?"_

I pushed the man that sounded the alarm out of the way. "Here, here, I got this,"

_"Trooper!"_ An angry General shouted over the comlink. _"Report, trooper!"_

"Um, yes sir, everything`s fine in the hanger, sir…" I grimaced as the whirring of the starfighter crashed into the wall several times. "Nothing`s out of control down here!" I said, perhaps a little too quickly.

_"Then why have the alarms been triggered?"_

"Ah. Um… uh, it`s just a drill. A safety drill, sir!" I almost slapped myself for my stupidity.

"_Safety check occurs at 0600. WHO AUTHERIZED THIS DRILL?!" _Krell shouted.

I groaned in helplessness. "Ahhhh… We are…" I needed to make up something, fast. "Decrypting the alien hardware, sir!" I paused before cautiously adding "Standard operating procedure."

Another ship knocked out of place. Yay.

"Well, that didn`t work." Hardcase moaned. I couldn`t see what happened next, but the giant blaster went off. Jesse ducked behind a large crate, covering his head.

_"WHO IS THIS? What`s your CT number?" _Krell was now getting cranky. And I don`t think someone woke him up on the wrong side of the bed.

_"Trooper! Identify yourself!"_

"Okay…" Hardcase seemed to be competing against the ship. "How about this!"

I think the ship won, because the next thing I heard:

"Oh, no no. Nononononono!" Hardcase panicked.

"WHAT NOW?!" I yelled.

I got the answer, which was a torpedo shooting off towards the blast doors. The only thing Hard case had to say was, "That`s gonna leave a mark…"

I covered my eyes in order to not be blinded by the bright green explosion.

I knew we were all headed for Doomsday.

"Got it!" Hardcase had the first victory today. "It`s easy, you just level your hands…" He lowered the ship more gently than before.

_Well, you could`ve discovered that before. _I walked forward as he climbed out of the starfighter. "Are you crazy? You could`ve gotten us killed!" I wanted to strangle something right now. "Not to mention ruining our chance of flying in this mission."

Hardcase sighed and climbed out the starfighter. "Come on, it`s a malfunction. No harm done." He shrugged cheerfully. Obviously he was too happy he had cleared this out.

"Explain this. **Now**." General Krell stormed over, looking as angry as a gundark waken up from its beauty sleep. (On second thought, both of them would need LOTS of it.)

Oh, man, this was going to be tough…

_**Viao`s POV**_

__I stared out the window. I had almost nothing better to do. Krell interrupted me. "Padawan, do you know how to meditate?"

"Yes, master." I knew Fives didn`t understand, but Krell was a great leader. He treated me well enough, and he knew the ways of the Force well. I couldn`t understand why Fives didn`t see I was perfectly fine with my position, and the life I had right now.

"Can you do Moving Meditation?" Krell continued. I shook my head. "With Moving Meditation, the Jedi can do anything. Nothing stands in their way. How about Floating Meditation?"

"No, Master."

Krell paused. "Let`s experiment. Look over there." He pointed at the horizon line. "Peaceful, isn`t it? Focus on it."

I looked. "I`m trying." _Deep breaths. _I closed my eyes, clearing my mind of everything but the Force.

Something shocked my shoulder, surprising me. I gave a little shriek and turned around, only to see Krell`s pleased expression and Rex`s surprised one. "What the-"

I looked down. "Wow. AHH!" I was at least two feet off the ground. I dropped down.

Krell smiled, pleased. "Impressive, most impressive." I felt pleased, but slightly scared. He was showing me all these powers all of a sudden. I sat down and tried to do it sitting down. Soon, I was three feet into the air.

"Sir, there appears to be a disturbance in hangar 9-4." A sergeant reported. Krell shoved him out of the way.

"Trooper, what`s going on down there?" Krell clicked the comlink button. "Trooper! Report, Trooper!"

"_Um, yes sir, everything`s fine in the hangar, sir. Nothing`s out of control down here." _I instantly recognized Fives` voice.

"Oh, Force, what did you do now?" I muttered.

"Then why have the alarms been triggered?" Krell raised an eyebrow and his suspicions.

_"Ah, um, it`s just a drill. A safety drill, sir." _Fives said a little too quickly.

"Safety drill occurs at 0600. Who authorized this drill?" Krell interrogated.

_"Ah, we are… decrypting the alien hardware, sir! Standard operating procedure." _

"Who is this? What`s your CT number? Trooper. Identify yourself!"

I was staring at what used to be the giant door to the hanger. "Master… I think you should see this..."

Krell walked over, closely followed by Rex and Dogma.

On seeing the melted door, Krell growled. "I`m going down there…" He grumbled as he stepped into the turbolift. The two clones and I followed.

In the hanger, we found Fives and Hardcase talking.

Krell interrupted. "Explain this. Now." He pointed at the floor, which I reckon he meant everything now on it and around it. Including the melted door.

Hardcase stepped forward first. "Sir, we were decrypting the alien craft when what appears to be an enemy booby trap went off."

Krell glared. "A booby trap?" He didn`t really ask it, but he certainly believed they were lying.

"Yes, sir. The fighter went haywire, and had I not been able to get control of it and aimed the missile at the doors, something worse…" he paused. "Might`ve happened."

Krell looked at Fives. "Is this true?"

"Uh… Y-yes sir. That is what happened. No doubt." Fives stared straight ahead.

Rex and I glared at him.

"Well, Captain Rex, looks like I was correct." Krell directed at Rex. "The umbaran fighters are dangerous. They`re not fit for flight."

"But sir, we now knows how they work! We just need practice!" Hardcase protested.

Krell ignored him and turned away. "Lock down these fighters. I don`t want anything else exploding."

Rex looked at the both of them, rolled his eyes in frustration, then followed Krell and I. It took everything in me to not look back at Fives.

_**Fives POV**_

__"Nice work." I punched Hardcase in the arm as hard as I could. "Now we know how to fly them, but we can`t get near them!"

Hardcase rubbed his arm and calmly sat down on an over turned crate. "Come on, that won`t stop us. It`s just procedure. We can sneak in and be out before Krell knows anything."

We were stopped by clapping. We looked to our left (Well, my left, Hardcase`s right.) and saw Jesse smiling. "I thought the plan was to destroy the enemy ship with the fighters. Not blow up our own hanger." He chuckled and pushed Hardcase gently.

I pointed to myself. "I agree we should go through with this. You two volunteering to be my pilots, or what?"

"Oh, I`m in." Hardcase grinned cockily. "Regardless of the consequences."

Jesse sighed. "Flying these fighters beats blindly walking into a bunch of missiles, so, I`m in." He paused, pondering. "We just need a plan."

"Allllllready got one!" I picked up an overturned terminal. "General Skywalker blew up a droid control ship when he was just a kid. And he told me the trick was hitting the main reactor from the inside."

"Ah." Hardcase shrugged. "Well, that won`t be so tough."

_**Nightfall, patrol**_

__"What took so long?" Hardcase was already set for the flight.

"I- had some business," I grabbed my helmet. "Where`s Jesse?"

"Waiting for us."

"That boy…" I shook my head. "Come on."

We waited until Rex was alone, then we approached.

"Fives, what are you doing out here?" Rex seemed confused, but I knew he wasn`t going to like the answer. "You should be in the barracks."

"I found my piloting crew," I nodded to Hardcase and Jesse. "We`re going after that supply ship."

Rex took off his helmet. "Are you out of your mind?" He started off with us towards the base. "It`s a suicide mission, not to mention against orders!"

"It`s the right thing to do." I felt a need to stand up for the fact that a good soldier wasn`t always by the book, but more by the heart.

Jesse backed me up. "We have to try,"

"It... sounds like you intend to go through with it." Rex seemed a little concerned.

"If you`re going to try and stop us, we need to know." I added. Under my helmet, though, I did feel a little worried. Like my first battle, but this had a more stomachache to it.

Rex looked down for a moment, but then back up at us. "I can`t help you when you get caught."

I gave a final nod. "I understand that, sir." I walked towards the hanger with my two brothers that I knew would be besides me, through thick and thin.

_**Viao`s POV**_

Master Krell told me to go to bed early, so I did. But, I looked down on my pillow, and a note said:

_Vi, you`re certainly not the same girl that was my karate teacher, but now, you are a strong and loyal woman. I want you to know, you and the Republic are very important to me. I wanted you to have this; and I also wanted to tell you being a soldier, or a warrior of any kind, meant not only sticking by the book, but more by the heart._

_ ARC Trooper CT-27-5555 _

At the bottom of the note was a shiny, golden medal. His graduation medal. That was one of the most valuable things to a clone.

I bit my lower lip and held the medal in my hand. I wanted to meditate, but I wouldn`t be able to focus.

I looked out my window, only to see three blue streaks shoot off into the dark, unforgiving night sky.

_Please, be safe. Please, Fives, Hardcase and Jesse. Come back alive…_

_**I`m leaving you hanging by a thread, here. While you wait, R and R, and VOTE ON MY POLL! NOW! YOU MUST! DO IT, JUST DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO… NOW! CLICK FOR THE PROFILE, VOTE! NOW! –Triplethreat2**_


	12. Plan of Dissent, Part 4

_**My viewers, I thank you for clicking MY story! It makes me so proud! Oh, yeah, I need at least 10 more votes on my profile page, so YOU (that`s right, you persons reading my story) can go on over there and click on the answer choices… DO IT, JUST DO IT.**_

We snuck into the airbase hanger. Well, not exactly snuck, just walked in casually and acted like we weren't up to anything.

I waited until all the mechanics were drifting out to race to a starfighter and climb in. I lifted my hands as the small blue bubbles stayed on my hands. The easiest starfighter I`ve ever flown, but so hard to figure out.

Hardcase and Jesse followed my lead, and pretty soon, we were almost in space. I didn`t like silence between any of us, I needed to listen to some talking in order to reassure the small tension.

"You know," Hardcase joked over the comm. "The _real _problem with this is that in real life, there`s no background music."

_**(Really quick: I had to put that in there. ) **_

_Tup`s POV_

"Hey! Hey, Tup!" one of my brothers hissed. I barely woke up.

"What?" I waved him away. "Tryin` to sleep." I didn`t like being waken up, especially after today and nearly getting my head blown off by Hardcase.

Dogma looked down from his bunk. "Where are they?"

"Who?" I was fully awake in alarm.

"You know." Dogma seemed a little frustrated. I rolled over to face away from him, but he went on. "Don`t tell me they disobeyed orders!"

"Um. I didn`t say that." I did my best to avoid the answer. Dogma jumped down from his bunk.

"You know we have to tell the General."

I sat up, quicker than an alarmed mynock. "No. No, no, no, you can`t!" If the General was told, they were dead meat.

Dogma knelt down to eye level. "_We _have to tell him_._ If we know what they're up to and keep our mouths shut, then we`ll be complicit in their insubordination." His familiar eyes darkened. "Do you really want to be court marshaled?"

I was just about convinced.

…_**OUTSIDE, REX`S POV…**_

I walked towards the hanger, checking up on updates. War in the Outer Rim… blah blah blah… Ziro the Hutt… basically the same stuff there had been forever.

"Look, sir!" A sergeant pointed at the sky behind me.

I twisted around to see three Umbaran fighters lift up and fly out. I felt a small smile cross my face. They all deserved to be ARC Trooper.

Krell was gonna be steamed.

_**In the sky….**_

_**Fives` POV**_

__"These things are trickier than I imagined." Jesse stated. "I hope this was a good idea."

"Well, it`s better than Krell`s plan," I responded.

Jesse sped ahead, and Hardcase and I caught up with him. "You know," Jesse slowed down a tad. "I`m only doing that because I don`t like him."

"There`s reason enough." I didn`t like him either, but I was also doing this to save more lives.

Hardcase laughed. "I`m just doing this for fun!"

_What kind of guy flies into a giant ship that`s after us and blows it up on the inside… For fun? Hardcase. _I sighed.

We advanced through some clouds, only to see…

"Whoa!" I blinked and shut my eyes, then shook my head in disbelief. "What the-?"

There was a giant space battle going on, huge and violent. "Try and fly steady, we`re goin` in!" I called to my crew.

"I`m really not liking this!" Jesse shouted nervously.

I didn`t recognize which one that was. "Easy, Hardcase, don`t get an itchy trigger finger!"

"I`m Jesse!"

The three of us fell in behind some Umbaran pilots. Jesse looked to the right and noticed some Umbarans fly right behind us. They departed after about five seconds. "Looks like they think we`re Umbaran, all right." Jesse let out the breath he had been holding.

"There`s the supply ship!" I inhaled sharply. "Follow me!"

Hardcase leaned forward in anticipation. "Let`s do this."

_**On the planet, Rex`s POV…..**_

__I continued looking through reports on my datapad, hoping General Krell-

"Captain, my flight officer reports the launch of three starfighters. I thought I ordered those ships locked down." I almost gave a wince that betrayed my thoughts. _Oh, no. Krell._

"Sorry for the confusion, sir, I authorized the recon of the delta in preparation of your attack on the capital." I calmly stated.

"You took it under your own authority to launch such a recannacince?" Krell was steamed. (I was right about that.)

"Oh, yes sir. I am sure the report will make your strategy more effective." I almost smiled.

"I want that report, as soon as they are back!" Krell looked very threatening. He marched away, a little angry.

I sighed and turned back to the reports, but something caught my eye: Tup and Dogma walking towards the control tower. _That`s suspicious. _The both of them were cabin mates with Fives, Jesse and Hardcase. Neither one of them were usually up this late, and they would`ve noticed empty bunks…

I stepped in front of them. "Hey, where are you two going?" I questioned. The both of them exchanged glances and continued walking. Tup was slightly less confident than Dogma, and I knew something was up.

"I asked you a question, troopers." I put more force in my voice to make them stop.

Dogma looked ahead but spoke for both of them. "We are going to speak with the General, sir."

Before they could resume walking, I stepped in front of them. "Regarding what?"

"A personal matter." Dogma shifted his weight to his other foot.

_Yep, he`s a liar._ I confrontedhim. "Why don`t you tell _me_, and I`ll report it to the General."

"On second thought, sir," He turned away. "It`s not important." Dogma motioned Tup to follow.

"Yeah, that`s what I thought." I muttered.

…_**.Viao`s POV…..**_

__I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking. How would these guys get out alive? They had only flown those fighters once or twice. And Hardcase wasn`t even flying! He was just trying not to crash. I had faith in Jesse, he was responsible and loyal. Fives was, well, headstrong with a good heart. I didn`t want to lose him, not after Ponds was lost.

I paced around, wondering…

Then, I knew what I had to do. I changed into normal clothes and went up the turbolift.

I was going to speak to General Krell.

_**Guess what happens next? I`m not telling ya! But when I`m done with this story, I can`t write until I get a total vote. So, go and vote! Peace!**_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


	13. Plan of Dissent, Part 5

_**Hey, guys, READ THIS! Now for the chapter: (I`m gonna break away from the episode for a while ;)**_

_**Viao`s POV**_

I griped the medal in my pocket as I stepped off the turbolift. "Master?"

"What is it, Padawan?" My Master was still looking at the holographic map.

"Master, I-" I sighed. "There`s something I need to talk to you about."

"Padawan, I am here for any need. I am your Master, after all." Krell flipped through the map.

"What do I do if-" I swallowed, scared of what he might do.

"Hmmm?" Krell was losing his patience.

"What if I have an attachment to someone I don`t want to lose, but I`ve felt it before, and I don`t want to feel it again, but I do, and I can`t help myself?" I bit my lip and looked at the gray floor.

"Padawan, you feel an attachment?" Krell turned his attention away from the map.

I nodded, feeling much, much more than slightly scared.

"What kind?"

"The wrong kind, Master." I looked out the window for a second, hoping to see the blue streaks come back as soon as possible.

"To whom, Padawan?"

My heart stopped. "An old friend, Master." I closed my eyes.

"I asked you a specific question, Padawan Viao. To whom are you attached to?" Krell said, much more calmly than I expected.

My voice hitched in my throat. "A- person?"

Krell smacked his forehead. "Padawan!"

I whispered, barely audible.

Krell sighed. "I can help you, Padawan. Tell me."

I cleared my throat nervously. "ARC Trooper Fives." I closed my eyes in order to keep avoiding eye contact.

_Krell`s POV (I know I don`t usually do this. This should be the only time, sorry about creeping you out ;) _

"Really?" _This is excellent, the first step towards the Dark Side._

She looked up at me, seeming so small and naive. "Yes, sir." Viao mumbled.

"Why do you think so?"

"Sir?" Viao looked puzzled. She was practically a gift to the Sith. She was impulsive, fast, strong-headed, and extremely powerful in the force. And she was the one that was known to us sith as "The Competent." She was the one we sith had used years ago to test and experiment.

And I shall succeed in turning her.

_Viao`s POV_

"Sir?" I wondered what he would say. If I was hopeless, to get lost, or if he would show me what to do. To be truthful, I just wanted to hit my head on a rock until I was clear of my problems… and that would be quite a while.

Krell paused, thinking for a while. He stood still, staring off into outer space, so long I thought he forgot about me standing there and waiting for an answer.

He finally answered as a slow smile spread on his face. "Do you wish to feel this attachment?"

"No, Master." I truly couldn`t help but like him. He was naturally smart, brave, and headstrong. I liked him, just as I liked Ponds. But after Ponds was murdered, I swore I would never love again.

Krell nodded. "We shall take care of that attachment, Padawan. You shall never need to feel it again."

"Really, Master? When?" I eagerly questioned.

"Time will show you, Padawan. Only time will show you." I didn`t notice Krell`s yellow eyes smiling, filled with evil.

_**Sorry about the short chapter, folks, but I have a predicament- YOU MUST CONTINUE TO VOTE ON MY POLL! If you already have, I thank you, tell other people to vote, if not, please do!**_

_** _-Triplethreat2**_


	14. Plan of Dissent, Part 6

_**I want to thank Ahsoka141516 for allowing me to use her characters in my 'Self Control, Ahsoka' story. I want to also give ACEamazombie for being loyal to the reviews. I also agree that Krell is a big old JERK FACE! (Don`t tell him I said that) Anyways, I thank all of you for reading my story, and now you can read more! ;)**_

_** In the skies, Fives` POV**_

We flew in closer to the ship. It was pretty hard to miss, considering that was the biggest one and shaped like two half-moons.

"Look sir, droids!" Jesse said, referring to a few battle droids that looked like they were taking a break.

__"Watch this," I cheerfully flew right into one of the droids, making it shoot thirty-five yards across the ship.

The fun was over, though, when they started shooting at us. We were getting closer to the power room when they tried shutting huge doors on us, one corridor away.

"Why do they have to go and do that?" Hardcase snorted. He summoned a torpedo, blowing the door sky-high. (Well, we were already sky high, right?)

Some deribis, still smoking with green flames, flew back and hit Hardcase`s wing. We didn`t know how badly it would affect us.

"We have target locked," I found out about the nifty little targeting computer. "Prepare missiles." The door quickly emerged into view…

"Fire missiles!" I shouted. I, Hardcase, and Jesse let all heck lose.

But, before we could penetrate the door, a laser-like screen covered the door. "SCRAG! Ray shields, Hit the deck!" I yelled. We all stopped on mid-flight, and turned around, only to see more battle droids charging at us with more blasters. "This may`ve been a bad idea after all." I admitted to myself.

"Intruder alert!" A battle droid shouted as loud as his vocabulator would allow. _That`s_ _not what a cool person say while he wants to kill someone._ I thought.

"Our shields are sure taking a beating!" Jesse reported grimly.

_We`re really going to die? _I blasted down more droids. _And I was just getting used to this._ I almost threw my hands up in the air. _Well, at least I won`t see Krell anymore. _I paused momentarily shooting and thought silently. _I`m going to miss you, Rex. And Tup. Maybe even Dogma. But, I`m gonna really gonna miss you, Viao. _I wished she could hear me. 

"Can`t turn back now!" Hardcase summoned a missile off his ship. "Cover me!" He landed in a dive roll on the ground.

"Hardcase!" I snapped out of my sorrow. "Get back in your ship!"

"Trust me, I`ve got a plan!" He slid down his wing and grabbed the missile. "This is for the 501st. Don`t wait for me!" He began to pull the missile into the main reactor.

"Hardcase, NO!" I pleaded. Not after Echo, Heavy, and my squad. I feared Jesse was the only person I`d have left, because I felt that dream I had about Viao was drawing near. _**(See "Living Two Lives")**_

__Hardcase twisted around. "You've disobeyed enough orders today, sir, follow this one: GET OUTTA HERE!" That was the last I heard from him.

Jesse spoke softly. "If I know Hardcase, we better leave." We both picked up our ships and started off, aware death was right behind us.

I looked to the side, only to see huge flames jumping at me. "Come on, come on!" Jesse shouted.

"Arghhhhhh…" I pulled the ship to its limits.

As we flew closer to the planet, I looked back, almost expecting to see Hardcase`s ship right behind us. But I only saw an explosion being consumed by black clouds. I looked down on Umbara and saw two welcoming faces.

Tup whispered in a mixture of surprise and joy. "They did it!" He ran over. Rex grinned, but it quickly passed. "Where`s Hardcase?"

Jesse and I pulled off our helmets. I sadly stated, "He- he didn`t make it." I stared at my boots.

"We couldn`t have done it without him." Jesse`s voice caught in his throat.

We were all quiet. But, we were pulled out of our mourning at the sound of doors clanking open. Dogma approached us with two men following him. "The General wants to see them in the tower."

Hardcase and I exchanged nervous glances.

_**Viao`s POV**_

I had heard Dogma tell Krell everything. How he woke up, found Jesse, Hardcase and Fives gone, and came to tell him. Krell matched it up and figured it out. Something I wasn`t going to like would soon happen, I could sense it.

I felt Rex, Jesse and Fives stepped out of the Turbolift. I didn`t turn around, I didn`t want to.

Wait… Where was Hardcase? I turned around. I instantly met up with Fives` eyes. The pain in those brown eyes told me everything. What happened to Hardcase, that he knew what was going to happen, and how he felt. I wanted to cry and laugh and scream and pull out my hair all at once. (No, not humorously laugh, a nervous laugh of disbelief and shock.)

I slowly lowered my eyes as Rex asked, almost hesitantly, "You wanted to see them, sir?"

I was frightened. Slowly, I looked back out the window and went closed to it. I was scared to death of how I felt about Fives, and how he felt about me, the girl leading a second life, and a lie. Not to mention what Master Krell was about to do.

"Indeed. It seems they have accomplished a very brave act, but unfourtanetly, they have also committed a serious crime by directly disobeying my order." Krell slowly faced the three clones, two in which had now become criminals.

"With all due respect, sir; they order to attack the cargo vessel was mine. If there is a punishment to be given, it should be directed toward me. I`m their Commanding Officer-" Rex was interrupted by Fives.

"General, sir, Captain Rex is attempting to take the blame for actions that were clearly mine." Five quickly stated so Rex couldn`t interrupt again.

"Fives!" Rex almost shouted, looking angry and pained. I slowly turned around and did not say a word.

Fives continued. "I request that his admission of guilt be denied and full blame placed upon me." I carefully looked up at him. "There`s not much I have to live for." He whispered, looking directly at me. I felt me face turn the darkest shade of red it could and avoided eye contact.

"Oh, do you?" Krell didn`t hear the part were Fives didn`t live for a lot. "You willfully countermand my direct order, and now you have the audacity to request who should bear the punishment of your insurrection!" Fives almost backed down, but regained his footing. I suddenly realized that Master Krell wasn`t just talking about the ships;

He was talking about me.

Krell calmly walked over to Rex. "Let me be clear about the act of treason committed by ARC Trooper 5555 and CT-5597. They will be court marshaled. They will be found guilty. And they will be executed!" Krell turned around. "Make no mistake for crossing me. You will pay the price."

Fives looked at the ground, then back at me. I used the Force to read a question in his eyes:

_I understand disobeying orders and breaking the rules._

_But since when was love a crime?_

I stared for a second, then faced the window, determined not to fall for ARC Trooper Fives ever again.

_**Hey, Triplethreat2 here. I`m open to any suggestions, vote on my poll, and I`ll leave you hanging in suspense.**_

_**Tell me what you think:**_


	15. Carnage of Krell, Ch 1

_**Okay, so you know the saying "Rules are meant to be broken"? Well, that little rule Viao made to herself… how about you just read on and find out? BTW, I got a review that said Viao was acting a little cold and heartless. Sorry about that, but you`ve all got to remember she`s being taught by Krell, a big old jerk face. READ ON!**_

_Viao`s POV_

_What is wrong with me? _I paced my room, hating myself. _Why did I tell Krell?_

_You thought you could trust him._

_I know. But, thanks to me, they`re getting punished more than normal!_

_Krell`s the one doing it, naw durh._

_Shut up! _I snacked myself in the forehead. I was arguing with my concise, the one that tried to warn me against telling Master Krell I had an attachment. I had a complicated life, a very complicated life. I wanted to go down to the brig and get Fives and Jesse out of there. I didn`t know what I would do afterwards.

_Well, how long have you loved Fives?_

_I don`t know!_

_You loved him before you loved Ponds!_

_Shut the Force up!_

_Ponds was just-_

"Stop it!" I screamed out loud. "Just- stop!" I felt myself starting to shake. "I did not! Ponds- I still like him, too!"

_People do love more than one person at once. Ponds is just a passing star, but Fives is the one to stay. You can`t deny it._

"I can`t deny it." I slowly repeated. "I want to, but I can`t." I turned to the turbolift. "I can`t."

I was just going to have to deal with it.

_**Viao goes down into the brig…**_

I pressed a button on the computer terminal. The transparent elevator went downward to Fives` and Jesse`s cell. I stepped forward. Fives stood up, Jesse was asleep in the back of the small cell.

I looked up, and my eyes met his. There was only one thing I needed to do, no words spoken. I pulled the medal out of my pocket. Tears in my eyes, I held it up so Fives could see it. His eyes brightened.

"You kept it."

I nodded. "I couldn`t let it go."

Fives grinned. "Well, it`s important to me, and I wanted the person most important in my life to keep it safe." He pressed his hand against the transparent wall, and I placed mine on the other side.

_Padawan. Come._

"Krell is calling me," I turned to leave.

"Vi," Fives shook his head. "You can`t trust him."

"Krell?" I puzzled. He nodded. I pressed the button on the terminal and went up.

_**Fives` POV**_

I was almost happier than I ever was in my entire life. Well, minus the fact I was in jail for a crime that saved almost everyone.

I nudged Jesse. "Hey, bro, wake up."

"Huh?" He sat up groggily. "What time is it?"

I shrugged. "I donno. Do I look like I have a watch on me?"

"How should I know? Your hands are behind your back, so I can`t tell." Jesse sighed. "What`ll happen to us?"

"I don`t know, Jesse. I just don`t know."

_Viao`s POV, in the Control Tower…._

Butterflies flew around in my stomach, and I felt light-headed. _Why did I do that?_

_Love is uncontrollable. _

_I know that, I have plenty of experience. _

_You do?_

_Yes._

_Ah._

_Well, you should know, you are my conscious. _

_Not exactly. You'll understand._

"Padawan, what took you so long?" Krell turned around.

"I was in the brig." I hoped he wouldn`t ask farther.

"Doing what?" Krell suspiciously turned to the window.

I stepped up beside him. "Interrogating prisoners."

Rex was suddenly behind us. "General Krell, I respectfully request you consider court marshalling Fives and Jesse."

Rex took the words right out of my mouth. Krell responded coolly, "The actions of ARC Trooper 5555 and CT-5597 were a clear act of treachery and disregard for my command. If punishment isn`t swift, their defiance may inspire others to follow suit."

I opened my mouth, but Rex spoke faster. "Sir the men are with you. It`s just that some of them feel like you`re putting their lives in danger needlessly."

"All the more reason to send a clear message that I am in charge and insubordination will not be tolerated. The truth is," He said, scaring me more and more. "Some clones are just… defective. They aren't ably to scone to my authority. You`re right, Captain. I don`t think I can court marshal them. It will only be a waste of time, and that`s something we don't have. I`m afraid they`ll need to be disposed of."

Rex sharply looked up, and my breath hitched in my throat. _What?! He- he can`t!_

"Prepare a squad for execution." Krell calmly walked to the hologram and pressed a button.

"What? Bu- But sir!" Rex stammered.

"You heard me, Captain! Have it done immediately! Or, I`ll do it myself." Krell snapped.

Rex paused, I guess he was traumatized. I closed my eyes. _Not Fives now. Ponds is gone, don`t take Fives too!_

Rex slowly and reluctantly walked out.

_**In the brig, Fives POV….**_

I leaned against the wall, feeling lost, but happy. Jesse was staring at me. "You seem like you`re in a good mood."

"Yeah, sort of, beside the point we`re in the brig." I shrugged.

"I haven't seen you so happy since-" Jesse started, but soon was interrupted by the whirring of the elevator. He turned around, and we saw Captain Rex. He inhaled deeply.

"Fives, Jesse, I`m sorry, Krell has ordered your execution immediately." Rex lowered his gaze.

Jesse`s eyes widened. "What? But… How!? He can`t do this!"

"He has authority to render punishment during combat." Rex sadly said.

Jesse still couldn`t belie it. "I can understand a court marshal, and even locking us up in the brig. But- EXCECUTING US!"

"I tried to convince him it was my fault, but he wouldn`t let me." Rex seemed near tears.

"Rex, you have to face it. He`s been using you." I convinced. "He needs your loyalty to control the others."

The front wall opened up. "I won`t let him get away with this," Rex promised.

I sighed and shrugged sadly. "Ah, don`t beat yourself up about it. We made our choice. We knew what the price was."

"Yeah, speak for yourself," Jesse snorted.

I chuckled. "Still got your sense of humor, I see."

"You said I was joking."

"Well," I stood up straight. "I guess this is it."

_Viao`s POV_

…_**.**_

"Master." I gathered up my courage.

"Padawan, what is it?" Krell was looking out the main window, watching the execution squad mach out.

"I want to have a word about you with Fives and Jesse." I inhaled through my nose sharply.

Krell turned to face me, his yellow eyes more piercing than ever. My heart beat wildly of fright.

"You can`t execute them." I gulped, but I went on. "They`re too brave. This isn`t the way we honor brave soldiers who put their lives on the line."

"And you believe it necessary to speak out against me?" Krell asked threateningly.

"I`m not speaking against you." I looked up at him. "I`m taking a stand."

Krell glared, then turned back to what was going on outside.

_**I hope you enjoyed that! Vote on my poll, tell people about my stories, I`m open to suggestions, PM me, R and R, and tell me what you think:**_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


	16. Carnage of Krell, part 2

_**I might be a little long updating, but please enjoy!**_

_Fives POV_

From a faraway distance, I barely saw brothers marching towards their execution positions, their guns in the air. They had to force themselves to be this hard, I knew it.

Me and Jesse were pulled outside, only to see who was in the squad. Tup, Kix, I didn`t know the others, but I guessed they were some bunkmates. Dogma was pacing in front proudly, and I thought; _He seems happy. Not my best day ever though._

Jesse leaned over to me. "Well, I`ve officially lost my sense of humor." To tell the truth, I had too. Jesse gave me a sideways glance. "You got your hands in front of you in the cell. How did you do that?"

"What`re you talking` about?" I hissed.

Jesse shrugged. "When you woke me up from my last nap, your hands- with your binders still on- were in front of you. And they were bound behind your back originally. Now they`re back, so at least tell me."

I lowered my voice into a whisper. "I`m double jointed, I pulled my hands over my head."

"Wow… Am I double jointed, too?" Jesse hissed.

"No." I shook my head and looked up into the tower window. Krell was standing there, a weird type of pride in his yellow eyes. Viao was standing beside him, her clear amber eyes filled with pain. It ached my heart, my head, everything. I would never tell her how I felt on the first day we met, when she pulled me up from the floor and showed me how to do a proper roundhouse kick. I would never say the three words I had longed to say for the six years I prayed to say, holding her.

We were pushed, and that snapped me out of it. I turned to face my brothers. I wondered if they had volunteered or if _General _Krell had assigned them to the gruesome task.

Dogma walked foreword and placed his hands behind his back. "Would the prisoners request to be blindfolded?"

Jesse shot a scared glance at me. I lifted my chin and tightened my jaw to show defiance.

Dogma shrugged. "I`ll take that as a no."

"I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma." I spat.

Dogma ignored and stepped up besides Rex. "Ready your weapons."

The clones raised their blasters.

I looked up one more time, just a quick glance. Krell seemed to be smirking, and Viao had her mouth covered, looking sick.

I couldn`t leave her. Not now, something was wrong. I didn`t trust Krell, he seemed so… evil. Hardcase wouldn`t want this. Echo wouldn`t, nor Droidbait, nor Heavy, and Cutup.

"I never thought we`d go out this way." Jesse painfully said.

"Aim..." Dogma counted down.

I made my choice. "Wait! This is wrong, and we all know it!" I shouted for all to hear. I didn`t even care if I was insulting Krell, I couldn`t leave. "The General is making a mistake, and he needs to be called on it! No clone should have to go out this way. We are loyal soldiers, we follow orders, but we are NOT a bunch of unthinking DROIDS!" I straightened my stance. "We are men. We must be trusted to make the right decisions, especially when the orders we are given are WRONG!"

Dogma yelled above me. "FIRE!"

There was only a reluctant, but fast pause. The blasters went off. I slammed my eyes shut.

I opened my eyes thinking, _I`m dead, I died, I`m dead I died I`m dead. _But I wasn`t dead. The shots had missed me by a mile, and Jesse stood up from ducking.

I paused, then gently smiled. Dogma was astounded. "Wha- what happened?"

Our brothers smiled, full compassion and brotherly love in their eyes. Rifles clattered to the ground. Rex walked behind Dogma. "They're doing the right thing, Dogma. If this is how good soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions, then one day, every man in this battalion may face a similar fate." He turned around to us. "Take off their binders."

Dogma highly disagreed. "No! We have to go through with this,"

Rex glanced at him. "Good luck finding anyone to do it." He said coolly.

I rubbed the spot on my wrists where the binders just were. Those had cut off all blood flow to my fingers. I looked up at the tower and saw Krell looking like one angry reptile, and Viao with a look of relief. I gave her a small smile, though I wasn`t sure she could see it.

_**Mushy chapter, I know. Vote on my poll, eat cheese, love life, and you are set for the world!**_

_**Tell me what you think:**_


	17. Carnage of Krell, Part 3

_**YES. READ MY OTHER STORIES, AND THIS ONE.**_

_**Viao`s POV**_

I breathed a sigh of relief. Fives and Jesse didn`t die, they were alive. Rex and Dogma interrupted my thoughts."You wanted us, sir?" Rex calmly asked Master Krell.

He turned around to face him, looking angry to me. "I ordered those clones to be destroyed." He bent to be eye level with Rex. "You are making a mistake by crossing me, _clone_." Krell spat.

Rex paused and glanced down for a moment. Then he looked back up. "It`s_ Captain_, sir." Rex tightened his jaw.

Krell growled.

"General," A clone sergeant interrupted, allowing me to stop worrying. "Incoming transmission."

Krell straightened up, still looking threatening. "Put it through." Only a second later, an image of a clone appeared.

"General, the Umbarans have stepped up their offense. We`re holding them off, but they ambushed one of our platoons, seizing weapons and uniforms. We believe they may be planning to launch a massive attack." The blue figure fell apart, the square pixels slowly drifted to the table.

"Looks like you have your stay of execution," Krell paused before adding. "For now." He started towards the turbolift. "Lock the traitors in the brig, and prepare your platoons to move out immediately." Rex, Dogma and I followed Master Krell into the turbolift. "We need to pre-imp the enemy by hitting them now with everything we got. We`re finally going to take the capitol."

Krell glanced at Rex, and I couldn`t read his expression. "And, Captain, make sure the troops are aware that the enemy may disguise themselves as clones, to try and trick us." He added as the doors closed.

"I will, sir." Rex looked at Dogma, who gave him a hateful glare. It didn`t take a Jedi to know Dogma loathed Rex.

Something was afoot. (And not the end of my leg.)

This wasn`t gonna end pretty.

_**Several hours later, after the platoon left for battle…**_

I knew my Master had gone back into the tower; he really liked it in there. But as I entered, my master was alone, no clones, nothing. It looked eerie, his face in the faded light. "Master?" I walked over. "You wanted me?"

"Indeed." He gave me a backwards glance. "Do you know how powerful you are?"

"Sir?" I felt fear rising in my heart.

"Yes, you do, O Competent one." He faced me. "Child of the Dark Side."

"What?" I stared up at him; suddenly, I felt as though I had been punched on the gut. His yellow eyes held something… Oh, kriff. He wanted to serve the other side.

"You!" I reached for my laserwhips, only to see it wasn`t there. I felt dumbstruck as Krell held them up. "You`re a Sith!"

"Oh?" He calmly questioned. "And you`re not?"

"I serve light, Krell. You only reach in the Dark for hope and pull out nothing." I wouldn`t let him know I was scared.

"No. You have disobeyed the council`s orders many a time. Sith Lightning, choking and attachments." Krell listed off.

I froze. _Ignore it…_

"Fives will not survive this." Krell persuaded. "Turn to the Dark side, protect him."

Krell was holding me in a force choke! I stepped back and leaned against the wall as Clones raced in, blasters at the ready. I felt a strong arm pick me up and opened my eyes to see Fives. "Viao, you okay?"

"Be careful, Fives, he`s evil." I faintly whispered as I clung onto him for support. He kept one arm around me and the other hand on his blaster.

"General Krell," Captain Rex stepped forwards. "You are being relieved of duty."

Krell coolly glanced at Rex. "It`s treason, then."

Rex grabbed both blasters and aimed. "Surrender, General."

"You`re committing mutiny, Captain." Krell continued, unfazed.

"Explain your actions." Rex cocked his twin blasters.

"_My _actions?" Krell responded.

"For ordering your troops against one another!" Rex lashed out. I was about to need my whips back.

"Oh." Krell played surprised. "That. I was surprised you were able to figure it out… for a clone." An evil glint passed through his eye.

Fives quickly leaned me against a wall and motioned everyone foreword. Troops closed in on Krell.

"Surrender, General. You're outnumbered." Rex warned. The response was an unexpected force push.

"You dare attack a Jedi!" Krell twirled both lightsabers. Clones began firing, but most were cut down.

I did my best to reach out and grab my laserwhips. One flew to me.

I was suddenly slapped by an eerie silence. Krell was glaring at the three survivors.

"I will not be undermined by creatures' bred in some laboratory!" Krell jumped out the window.

I felt power flood back into me as I stood up. Fives ran over and kept me down. "Stay there." He turned and started to leave.

"No!" I grabbed his hand. "I`m not letting you charge in there with a crazed Jedi!" I pleaded.

Fives pulled off his helmet. "Listen, Viao, there are a lot of things that are valuable. You are one of them. I`ll be back."

Before he left, I stood up and kissed him. "You better come back." I shouted as I tossed him his helmet. He stared at me for a minute, then grinned and ran on to the turbolift with his helmet.

I stood up and healed myself. _There. That`s better._

I looked out the window, and jumped up to the rooftop. _Dark side, huh?_

I`ll never turn.

_**YES CLIFFHANGER! SPREAD THIS STORY TO ALL YOU KNOW THAT ARE TOTAL Star Wars PEOPLE! Check out AhsokaTano141516`s Friends and Family, I Love it! So Spread the word, PM me, leave a review, and Vote on my poll!**_


	18. Authors Note

_**I`m gonna be crowded for the next few days, with Homework (Ugh, school.) Extracurricular activities, band, blah, blah, blah, things like that. Don`t be overexcited, it just may be a while before I can watch and type up the episode, plus a made-up episode, so don`t expect a lot.**_

_** Else while, check out my other stories! Desperate mission, Living Two Lives, and Self Control, Ahsoka. **_

_**I`m sorry about the detour, and I hate to keep you hanging by a thread. Blame school, please!**_

_**I`ll update this story ASAP!**_

_**Honestly and truthfully, Triplethreat2**_

_**P.S., Send in requests, like now! Make the comment box happy! **_


	19. Carnage of Krell, Part 4

_**Finally, FINALLY! I hated to keep you waiting… But read to your heart`s desire!**_

_** Viao`s POV**_

I kept a close eye out for Krell. I didn`t see anything. I remembered my dream from years ago, the one where I…

Died?

No, it didn`t go like this. In the vision, I was _in _the building, not on top. So, that must mean…

_I`m not going to die._

A weight lifted off my chest. But, then, it dropped down and crashed very hard. I remembered Krell saying:

_Fives will not live through this._

No!

In a panic, I free-fell over the side of the building, just as I saw my former Master spinning his lightsaber through several clones.

Instantly, I yanked out my laserwhips. Krell picked up Fives with the Force, as I raced forward. Krell aimed his saber at Fives as he motioned him towards his doom…

"Noooooooo!" I executed a roundhouse kick on Krell`s head. He dropped Fives abruptly as he fell back. I ran over to Fives. "Are you alright?"

"I told you to stay up there!" He barked.

"Nice to see you, too." I pulled him up.

"Ahahaha!" Krell stood up, looking deathly. Fives put a defensive arm around me. I brushed it off.

Krell sighed. "I told you he wouldn`t survive this. You have sided with doom, Competent One. Now-" He lifted two arms. "You-" They sparked a blue. "DIE!"

Fives started to pull me behind him, but I pushed him behind _me_. "Try me." I growled.

Krell laughed again, and then shot lightning at me. I tried to use the Force to deflect it, only to fling backwards. Fives placed a hand under my head. "Viao…"

I saw everything dissolving…

Inside my head, I felt something new. I opened my eyes and stared at Fives through his helmet. I saw everything. Every vein and muscle and vein in every body, and yet, nothing. I saw Krell ignite the deadly blue fire again. It all seemed slow-motion. Krell shot at Fives, who cried out from a direct hit in his chest. Then, Fives fell to his knees.

I lifted my head. I felt the same feeling I had when I made my first Sith act, but yet, it was very different. I felt fury, but calm. Hot, but cold. Strong, but weak. I felt the Force free me. "Alright, Krell. My turn." I muttered.

The lightning came towards us, and I couldn`t bear to even look at the pain on Fives` face. I sat up, love flooding my heart, mixing with anger and strength. I dove in front of Fives, ignited my lightning.

My power met Krell`s before it hit us. I felt all emotion: Hate, rage, wonder, surprise, compassion. Nothing could stand in my way. I allowed more energy to drip through my fingers.

To my surprise, Krell turned and sprinted backwards. I fell out of my moving meditation, feeling sleepy.

I dropped down. Fives threw off his helmet. "Speak to me. Viao! Are you okay?" Tears formed in his eyes. "Viao…"

He dropped his head down, and I felt tears on my face.

"Please be quiet." I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, then dropped it down to pillow my head. "I`m tired."

Fives tried to look angry. "You scared the kriff out of me!" I could see relief on his face, though.

"Just go and bring Krell to justice, I`ll come…" I yawned. Then, I stood up, only to fall down. Fives started over, but I glared at him. "Go and get him, don`t worry about me!"

He blinked, his eyebrows lifting. "I-"

I stood up and stumbled a bit. "Get moving, trooper!" I shouted. Not rudely, just commanding.

Fives bit his lower lip, nodded, then grabbed his helmet and ran off. I closed my eyes and connected to one trooper….

_**Tup`s POV**_

__I felt the wind fly out of me. Being Force-pushed backwards sixty feet wasn`t ideal. I stood up, and saw a Vixus. I heard a voice in my head, explaining a plan….

I stood up. I knew what to do.

_**I got to leave right now, but while you`re waiting for the next chapter, look at my other stories and weave comments! Tell me how you like the Viao/Fives shipping, and leave reviews! Now, please!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Triplethreat2**_


	20. Carnage of Krell, Ch 5

_**Where did we leave off? Oh, yes-**_

__Getting flung back sixty feet? Understood. Yelling so a physco Jedi will come kill me?

Not in the contract.

Krell ran at me, and my short life spun around in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting the burn of lightsabers. Instead, the plan worked!

The Vixus wrapped a tentacle around Krell, picking him up and swinging him around. I did my best to shoot at him, but that Vixus had a great grip.

A short struggle later, Krell had dropped onto the ground. I hit him with a blaster bolt.

Rex raced over, and I smiled under my bucket. "I stunned him, sir."

"Good job, Tup." Rex nodded. Krell was quickly bound and dragged back to base.

I looked around. Where was Fives?

_Fives POV_

I knocked on Viao`s door. We had just gotten Krell, and I wanted to see how she was doing. "Viao?" I shoved open the door, to find the only light source an eerie glow of red trees and the usual blue. And two glowing, amber eyes on the bed.

"Fives. I- I just can`t…" She broke off, and I could see tears reflecting the lights.

_Oh, no. Please don`t cry. _I took a cautious step forward. "Viao, don`t cry. We`ve got that traitor now."

She started sobbing. Then, she whispered, in a tone that was barely audiable. "I`m trying to ignore it. Really, I am."

"Shhhh." I shushed her and wrapped my arms around her. "Ignore what?"

She stared up at me. "The calling. The call of the Dark Side."

_**I`m gonna leave it there. What happens now? Find out more later!**_


	21. Final Chapter

_Viao`s POV_

Fives left my apartment several minutes later, after promising he`d come back with a report about Krell.

I waited, but only for a good ten minutes. Fives walked over, looking grim.

"Well?" I looked up from my hands. He sat down next to me.

"Krell is dead now." He smiled reassuringly. "No need to worry about him, now."

I shook my head. "No. Fives, I know now… Krell has been using me as a pawn. Trying to lure me to the dark side. But, I don`t know why, but I`m not turned yet."

Fives chuckled. "Maybe, you`re just stronger than the rest."

I don`t know why, but I saw a flicker of peace and calm in the veteran`s eyes. Was it true? Could Fives really be so… gentle?

I saw a true smile play on his lips. For the first time today, I felt the storm in my stomach pause.

Uh-oh. I can`t be in love.

But, then again, Love is just plain crazy, right?

_**Well, I`m signing off. Sorry about the shortness. I`ve had a lot fun with this story, and I`m looking forward to a sequel… ish thing.**_

_**I`m off.**_

_**Triplethreat2**_


End file.
